


Bimini

by PerlaNegra



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Fanart, Growing Up, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Protective Steve, Steve survived wwii, Steve ve a Tony crecer, Teen Tony Stark, probable underage sex, se ponen en crisis el uno al otro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde el Capitán América sobrevive la Segunda Guerra Mundial y forma parte de la vida de Tony desde siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1970

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What if Captain America had survived WWII](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/162194) by Noinamon. 



[ ](http://noinamon.tumblr.com/post/128771524678/what-if-captain-america-had-survived-wwii-part)

 

 

**1970**

Era un mini-Howard, tan parecido a éste: ojos oscuros enormes y llenos de curiosidad, mata de cabello grueso y abundante, inteligente y perspicaz. Steve lo conoció pocos meses después de su arribo. Por esos días el Capitán debía haber tenido más de medio siglo de edad, pero el suero mantenía su físico en sus veintitantos de manera permanente. Había estado fuera del país en una de esas tantas misiones en las que les prometían el fin de la guerra fría, por lo que se perdió el nacimiento del hijo de Howard en mayo. Pero al volver Steve del otro lado de la cortina de hierro, finalmente el ingeniero millonario pudo tener el orgullo de presentarle a su primogénito.

Habían pasado tantos meses, que el bebé ya gateaba, aunque María insistía que se debía a que era muy listo para su edad y que se había adelantado. Steve se sentó en el suelo a observarlo, inseguro e incapaz como se sentía de tratar a un infante; el bebé se acercó arrastrando su pancita hasta el adulto de cabello rubio. Él le sonrió y el niño se le quedó viendo. Era tan diferente a cualquier otro bebé que Steve hubiese visto antes.

Parecía saber que el hombre era diferente también.

Fue ahí donde Steve tuvo que darle la razón a la madre.


	2. 1972

[ ](http://noinamon.tumblr.com/post/128771524678/what-if-captain-america-had-survived-wwii-part)

 

**1972**

Esos fueron años en los que Steve no vio mucho al bebé de Howard, no como le hubiese gustado hacerlo.

Con aquella amenaza constante de parte de sus vecinos los rojos, la vida de Steve era un ir y venir entre oriente y occidente. No podía negarlo, ya estaba un poco cansado; parecía que jamás llegaría la paz y que esos congéneres suyos cada día irían de mal en peor directo a la aniquilación. Peggy, por otra parte, hacía mucho que lo había dejado, horrorizada y resignada porque la edad madura la había alcanzado y a Steve, no. Para la triste decepción de éste, ella lo olvidó pronto y encontró refugio y felicidad en un compañero agente que, como ella, era sólo una persona normal y no un fenómeno que se negaba a envejecer.

El Capitán América, contrario a lo que mucha gente pudiera creer, era perfectamente infeliz.

Pero llegaba a la mansión Stark en sus días de asueto y Tony y su familia eran un consuelo.

Tony era un prodigio, su padre no se cansaba de contárselo a quien le tuviera un poco de tiempo y paciencia. Era un bebé creativo, su madre no dejaba de repetirlo mientras mostraba todo el arte hecho por sus manitas, dibujos dignos de cualquier chico de secundario cuando el bebé apenas tenía sólo dos años. Era un diablillo, decía Jarvis mientras trataba de alimentarlo cuando Tony sólo quería salir corriendo a destrozar cualquier aparato de su padre, para mirar cómo era por adentro y luego volver a armar pieza a pieza dejándolo perfecto.

Era un encanto, un niñito adorable. Era todo lo que Steve podía pensar mientras le contaba sus estúpidas penas, cuando le narró la manera en que se salvó de morir al estrellar un avión durante la Segunda Guerra. Los actos heroicos del grandioso Capitán América le importaban cinco minutos a lo mucho, luego, el inquieto ingenio del pequeño lo obligaba a pasar a hacer otra cosa. Steve habría podido jurar que el bebé ni siquiera le prestaba atención, pero después se daba cuenta de que Tony era capaz de recordar palabra a palabra las historias que le narraba. Una vez, por toda respuesta a una de sus anécdotas, Tony le mostró un diagrama de circuitos eléctricos que había dibujado mientras Steve hablaba.

—Tú eres el tío Steve, no un capitán América —dijo Tony con su voz clara de bebé superdotado y ese gesto sabihondo marca Stark—. La gente no sabe. La gente es idiota. ¿Te quedarás a vivir aquí?

—Tony, de veras me encantaría, pero debo trabajar…

Tony hizo un mohín de tristeza. Steve pensó que se iba a poner a llorar, pero Tony era bastante maduro para su edad y aparentemente comprendió ese concepto de que los adultos están comprometidos con sus idiotas horas laborales.

Le regaló su dibujo a Steve.

En el siguiente asalto al otro lado del Muro de Berlín, El Capitán no podía dejar de pensar en el niño. Eran las ganas de volver a verlo, de volver a disfrutar de su relajante compañía de bebé y de sus juegos, lo que lo hacía continuar adelante. Steve cambió la fotografía de Peggy por el dibujito incompresible de Tony en las pocas pertenencias que llevaba consigo a cada misión y estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que eso le trajo mucha mejor suerte.


	3. 1974

 

**1974**

No, no era posible que a Tony se le pudiera considerar un niño normal.

Apenas tenía cuatro años y ya mostraba rasgos que, Steve estaba seguro, tendrían que haber sido signos de rebeldía de un adolescente.

Steve no se enteró muy bien de qué era lo que había sucedido; sólo supo que implicó un asunto con Tony construyendo algo tecnológico muy avanzado para su edad (una placa de circuito impreso, Jarvis le dijo) y a Howard rechazándolo cuando Tony fue ilusionado a mostrárselo. Howard siempre estaba ocupado, siempre con mucho trabajo, cosas importantes que podrían significar perder o ganar millones de dólares, o la aniquilación mundial. Un hombre como él no debía haber considerado dedicarse a ser padre. No es que fuera mala persona o no le tuviera cariño a su hijo... era simplemente que se debía a otros, a muchos más que no eran Tony. Asuntos urgentes.

No le otorgó ni un minuto de su tiempo al niñito para que le hablara de su proyecto, para dedicarle una palabra de ánimo o de orgullo.

Dolido, Tony había arrojado la placa al cesto de la basura de la cocina, sitio de donde Jarvis la rescató.

Tony se enojó con el mayordomo por eso. Le gritó, reclamándole una supuesta traición y desobediencia a él, que era su “Señorito”. Entonces, a consecuencia de eso, María regañó fuerte al niño y Howard lo castigó bastante duro. Llegó Steve y Tony se abalanzó sobre él. No le dijo nada de su proyecto electrónico, sólo algo acerca de lo mucho que odiaba a su padre y a todo lo que había en esa mansión.

Steve se horrorizó de oírlo hablar así. ¿No era muy pequeño para tanto y tan grande resentimiento?

Se le ocurrió algo.

—Tony, esa cosa que Jarvis encontró en la basura, ¿verdad que es el plano en miniatura de una ciudad del futuro? Le he apostado a que eso es.

Su plan resultó. Tony se rió durante minutos completos de la ignorancia del Capitán. Corrió a la cocina, cogió la placa y regresó a mostrársela y a darle una cátedra.

—… la verdad es que preparé tres placas iguales que son tres decodificadores de sonido caseros para una locomotora, pero al final solo he trabajado para la soldadura una de ellas, la última. Le rebajé un poco el grosor, recorté con la sierra, lijé los bordes, preparé los componentes, soldé con cuidado, ¿me estás siguiendo, tío Steve? Luego, probé el montaje. ¿Qué piensas de ello? ¿Crees que lo hice bien?

—Pues… supongo que no está mal —le respondió.

Tony se rió, se subió al regazo de Steve y se dejó abrazar por él. Jarvis llegó a su lado, colocó una bandeja con galletas y chocolate caliente y Tony comió y bebió sin perder el ritmo y sin dejar de charlar.

—Quería construir una central digital para manejar mi maqueta de trenes. Jamás había hecho una placa ni nunca había soldado una resistencia. Tío Steve, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de irte? Este montaje es una central digital para manejar cuatro locomotoras... ¿Tío Steve? ¿Puedes llevarme a vivir contigo? ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser el Capitán América? ¿Tío Steve?

Steve lo abrazó fuerte y Tony, abrumado, se retorció hasta escapar de entre sus brazos.


	4. 1975

 

**1975**

Steve supo que tendría que haber escuchado al niño.

Pero no lo hizo, continuó siendo el Capitán América y dejó de verlo crecer por casi un año.

Habiéndolo mandado a una campaña en África para detener el avance soviético, lo metieron en líos verdaderamente gordos. Fue una guerra cruenta. En Etiopía lo hicieron prisionero y aparentemente en Estados Unidos lo dieron por muerto, pues cuando finalmente pudieron escapar y regresar a línea amiga, mucha gente lo miró con ojos incrédulos.

Y es que el trato que Steve recibió de parte de los etíopes debía haber matado a cualquiera. Él quiso morir muchas veces, pero el recuerdo de Tony, de su querido niño, fue el que lo mantuvo luchando contra la agonía de la tortura. Encontraron el dibujo del circuito que había hecho Tony entre la ropa de Steve y, creyendo que era el plano para una bomba, lo torturaron todavía más. Pero lo que más le dolió al Capitán fue que lo hicieron pedazos ante sus ojos.

Cuando finalmente regresó a casa, ninguna bienvenida le conmovió a excepción de la del niño. Howard, bendito él, lo había llevado a la base militar a donde llegó el avión. Tony corrió hacia Steve, se le arrojó encima, abrazándolo firmemente de las piernas y, llorando a lágrima viva, le rogó con gritos desgarrados que por favor no se fuera nunca más.

¡Estaba tan alto! Ya tenía más de cinco años. Steve había dejado de verlo durante tanto tiempo, y pensó en lo que habría sufrido, en las meriendas que habría tenido que tomar solo con Jarvis, en todas las charlas que su papá no tenía tiempo de escuchar y que el niño se tenía que tragar.

Steve soltó el escudo y trató de despegar al niño de sus piernas. Parecía lapa y Steve no pudo evitar reírse un poco; una risa escasa y cansada que lo conmovió hasta el alma.

_"Tony, oh Tony, no tienes idea. Tenía meses enteros sin haber sonreído, mucho menos reído."_

Steve lo apretó contra su pecho y el niño no dejaba de llorar.

—Tú ganas, Tony Stark —susurró Steve y sintió el suspiro de Tony contra la tela de su traje y sus deditos clavarse en su espalda.


	5. 1976

 

**1976**

Fiel a su palabra, Steve luchó por retirarse, pero el Tío Sam no quería dejarlo marchar y menos en ese año, el año en que Estados Unidos de América cumplía 200 años de Independencia. Ingenuo de Steve Rogers que pensó que ya se había ganado su jubilación con creces.  Jimmy Carter intentaba por todos los medios recuperar la confianza de la gente hacia el gobierno, además de no perder la supuesta supremacía de su nación ante el mundo; y el Capitán América era una pieza clave en ese juego. Era la cara bonita, el símbolo nacional, el maldito edecán en aquella celebración de la libertad.

Tenía un doble uso. A la vista de todos, el Capitán era la tarjeta de presentación de la superioridad armamentista de América: el único país que había conseguido fabricar un súpersoldado en apariencia inmortal. Por debajo de la mesa, Steve Rogers era un arma poderosa y casi infalible para detener las invasiones soviéticas en el Tercer Mundo.

Estaba harto, físicamente enfermo. De Vietnam a Camboya, pasando por Nicaragua y terminando en Afganistán, aquella guerra infernal parecía no tener fin. Apenas celebraban el pequeño triunfo de alguna firma contra la carrera armamentística, cuando recibían la sorpresa de que otro país más se había sumado a la larga lista de naciones bajo el yugo soviético.

Después de todo y a pesar de su cansancio, el Capitán continuaba creyendo en la libertad. Quería terminar con las injusticias. Quería heredarle a Tony y a toda la humanidad un mundo soberano, feliz y en paz, libre del miedo a la guerra nuclear. Por tanto, continuó combatiendo, pero todavía insistiendo ante sus superiores que quería y _necesitaba_  su retiro. Tony, por supuesto, lo resintió. Resintió que Steve no cumpliera su promesa y resintió todavía más que durante ese año prácticamente el Capi lo hubiese abandonado.

Howard, al igual que Steve, estaba con la agenda hasta el tope de trabajo. A punto de comenzar con un proyecto gubernamental que implicaba la creación de un escudo de energía que, en teoría, destruiría todo misil que entrara en su campo aéreo, el padre de Tony estaba virtualmente a punto de sufrir un “secuestro amistoso” de parte del ejército, lo que iba a alejarlo una buena temporada del lado su familia. Siendo ése un proyecto secreto, el público vivía engañado con la historia de que Howard trabajaba arduamente en el mejoramiento de su Reactor Arc para la obtención de energía limpia y económica.

Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Howard se dedicó completamente a Tony aquel verano del 76, pasando casi todo su tiempo con el niño en su mansión y el taller de las Industrias Stark.

Sí, hasta Steve se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó. No cabía en él de gusto cuando tuvo en sus manos la revista _Popular Mechanics_ donde los Stark eran portada y noticia; Howard por su trabajo en energía limpia y Tony por haber construido su primer motor V8. A Steve le alegraba tanto ver al niño así de feliz. “¿No es jodidamente increíble? ¡Este niño de verdad es un genio! Y es mi amiguito, yo lo conozco desde bebé”, le dijo Steve a quien lo quisiera escuchar, con una gran sonrisa, hojeando la revista que había llegado a sus manos en una de las tantas bases militares por las que transitaba sin descanso.

Ver sus fotos y leer de los Stark le llenó el alma de un sentimiento contradictorio; algo muy poderoso que era mezcla de alegría por Tony, de mucho orgullo por sus logros, y de una envidia profunda y lacerante hacia Howard. Envidia por tener al niño y tener la oportunidad de vivir así de libre con él. Añoranza porque los Stark parecían tan lejanos y ajenos a esas guerras y guerrillas que Steve tenía que vivir cada día, que tenía que…

Pero… ¿qué demonios estaba pensando y sintiendo? Después de todo, _Howard era su padre_. Obviamente Tony lo prefería a él. Steve… Steve sólo era un amigo de ambos y un maldito símbolo nacional que aparentemente jamás iba a poder vivir sin pelear. Y de hecho, _ése_ era el motivo por el que peleaba, ¿qué no?

Por ver a Tony así de libre y feliz.

* * *

 

Esa felicidad de tener a su padre a tiempo completo le duró poco. Finalizando el verano, mandaron a Tony a un internado.

Steve tuvo mucha, muchísima suerte de poder hacer una escala en Nueva York justo antes de que comenzara el ciclo escolar y Tony se fuera de casa. En cuanto pudo escaparse de la base, se dirigió a Long Island a verlo. Al llegar a casa de los Stark, primero tuvo que aguantar una conversación muy amarga con Howard. Éste insistía en que ese internado era lo mejor que podía pasarle al niño; que él iba a estar muy ocupado los siguientes meses, que Tony necesitaba de esa escuela para niños prodigio donde no se aburriría tan fácilmente, que de todas maneras podría visitar a su madre cada fin de semana.

Howard parecía genuinamente dolido y preocupado, pero también estaba firme en su decisión. A Steve no le quedó más remedio que concederle que seguramente tenía razón.

El Capi fue a buscar a Tony a su cuarto donde Jarvis lo ayudaba a hacer maletas. Entró y lo vio, estaba de espaldas a él. Steve se quedó conmovido al ver que Tony traía puesta una pequeña mochila con el dibujo de su escudo; mercancía que el gobierno había licenciado para obtener recursos a costa de su popularidad entre la población. Steve odiaba cada objeto con su cara o su nombre, pero reconoció que ver a Tony usando esa mochila fue casi como una caricia directa a su corazón y autoestima.

Pasó saliva antes de saludar.

—Tony… —murmuró—. Hola.

Tony se giró a verlo con el rostro contorsionado; primero de sorpresa, luego de enojo. Steve sabía que el niño estaba enfadado por sus largas ausencias; lo sabía porque Tony había dejado de contestar a su correspondencia. No sabía cómo pedirle perdón, cómo explicarle por qué había fallado a su promesa. Dio un par de pasos hasta Tony y se puso de cuclillas.

—Te vi en la portada de una revista —comenzó, quizá para ganar tiempo. Tony lo miraba con resentimiento, pero ante la mención de su gran logro, sus bonitos ojos se ablandaron un poco—. No puedes imaginarte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, Tony. Les presumí a todos que te conocía en persona. Es que... ¡Un motor V8! ¿Qué has hecho con él? ¿Se lo han puesto a alguno de los carros de tu papá? ¡Eres increíble, Tony! ¿No crees que podrías construirme una motocicleta para mí? Imagíname en la Unión Soviética con una máquina fabricada por Tony Stark, estoy seguro de que ni…

Tony, quien poco a poco fue diluyendo su furia por algo mucho más triste, silenció a Steve arrojándose sobre él y plantándole un beso en la mejilla, muy, muy cerca de su boca.

Steve se quedó helado. Nunca antes Tony lo había besado.

—Me encantaría charlar contigo de motores, tío Steve, pero tengo que irme. Voy a estar en el Instituto Johns Hopkins para jóvenes talentosos. Si no me escribes, _ahora sí voy a enojarme contigo_ y no voy a construirte una motocicleta increíble para que patees traseros rojos. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve asintió, anonadado.

Tony le sonrió antes de salir con paso firme y seguro de su habitación, dejando a Steve de una pieza. El Capi no sabía qué era lo que más le asombraba: si la manera tan sencilla en que fue perdonado o la fantástica confianza en sí mismo que Tony parecía haber adquirido en tan sólo un verano.

Jarvis también sonrió.

—Con su permiso, Capitán Rogers —dijo y salió detrás de Tony cargando un par de maletas enormes.

Steve se quedó así, en cuclillas, durante un largo rato, observando y escuchando. A lo lejos, el motor del auto que llevaba a Tony a su internado. A su alrededor, montón de mercancía, juguetes, adornos y fotografías del Capitán América.

¿Qué había hecho Steve para merecer el cariño de un ser tan especial como Tony? No tenía idea y no podía dejar de sentirse absurda y totalmente bendecido. Juró escribirle cada semana, o visitarlo ahí en su casa, así se le fuera la vida en ello.

Esa vez no le iba a fallar.

 


	6. 1977

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decidí no limitarme sólo al art original. Si otro art me inspira (como hoy) o simplemente quiero ahondar en otra fecha aunque no haya art específico, pues lo voy a hacer. Espero que no les moleste.  
> El art de hoy es de Twix208, y se llama "Young Tony". Link: http://twix208.tumblr.com/post/143940739755/young-tony
> 
> Como pueden ver, entre más crezca Tony y sucedan más cosas, los capítulos serán más largos.

 

**1977**

Tony no había pasado ni un año en aquel parvulario para... ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Para jóvenes talentosos?, cuando tuvieron que citar a sus padres para informarles que no sólo era talentoso de más, sino sobresaliente, que ya no había más que ellos pudieran enseñarle, que se aburría y eso hacía que se portara mal. El niño necesitaba avanzar. Le habían hecho exámenes y, para asombro de todos –menos de Howard-, se dieron cuenta de que estaba a un nivel cognitivo superior incluso al de los chicos de secundaria.

Howard, no obstante, en vez de resplandecer de orgullo como cualquier otro padre _normal_ lo habría hecho _,_ sólo comentó secamente que no esperaba menos de su propio hijo, que eso era parte de su legado. Él y María sacaron a Tony de aquel internado para ingresarlo a otro, la prestigiosa Academia Phillips en Andover, Massachusetts, la cual quedaba a más de cuatro horas en auto de la casa de los Stark.

Steve no estaba muy seguro de que aquello fuera bueno para Tony. ¿Un niño tan pequeño de edad y estatura, estudiando con aquellos jóvenes mucho más maduros y... malvados? Porque, siendo honestos, la escuela secundaria no era nunca un lecho de rosas para nadie, a veces ni para los chicos populares. Steve no conocía persona alguna que dijera que pasar por la secundaria había sido una experiencia fácil. Mucho menos para los pequeños sabihondos tal como lo era el pequeño heredero Stark.

Eso era algo que Steve sabía bien. En sus tiempos, y eso que él sí había asistido a la secundaria con niños de su edad, había sido un infierno para él. Los matones estaban a la orden del día, esperando cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo ver su suerte. Que la Academia a la que ahora asistía Tony fuera de niños ricos y no de niños pobres como en la secundaria de Steve, no iba a ayudar en nada.

La crueldad no tenía nada que ver con el status económico y social.

—Steve, cariño, creo que exageras —le dijo María mientras ambos se bebían un vaso de limonada en el porche del jardín de la mansión—. De verdad, creo que te estás preocupando sin fundamento. La Academia Phillips tiene fama por su atmósfera de compañerismo y ayuda. _Non sibi._ "No para nosotros", ese es su lema, imagina. Nada de egoísmos, nada de reservas. Todo lo comparten, especialmente el conocimiento. Además, es el ambiente propicio para Tony. ¡Tantos programas de estudio, compañeros de todo el mundo! ¡Le ayudará tanto a desarrollar sus talentos!

Steve la miró, sintiéndose desesperado pero intentando no demostrarlo. No iba a soltarle a bocajarro que los pocos fines de semana que había visto últimamente a Tony, lo había notado no sólo triste, sino hasta _demacrado_.

—Sí, María, lo entiendo. No dudo que sea lo mejor de lo mejor. He preguntado, y sólo he obtenido espléndidas referencias —dijo Steve esperando adular con eso a Maria y acompañando su afirmación con una gran sonrisa, no deseando de ninguna manera contrariar a la mujer de Howard, quien siempre era toda amabilidad hacia su persona—. Mi... inquietud es la edad de Tony. Sólo tiene siete años. ¿Está en un grupo de noveno grado, cierto? María... Esos son jóvenes de catorce. Le llevan el doble de edad.

Steve estuvo a punto de agregar que además Tony se quedaba ahí de lunes a viernes, que sólo iba a casa los fines de semana, que Steve recordaba la secundaria como un evento atroz pero que al menos él tuvo el consuelo de que, al terminar las clases, podía irse a su casa.

Tony ni siquiera contaba con ello.

No obstante, Steve no se atrevió a decirle nada. Hubiera sido como echarle en cara que no estaban siendo buenos padres, y por Dios, Steve no podía hacer eso de ninguna manera. María estaba tan encandilada con Howard que no era capaz jamás de plantarle cara, ni siquiera en beneficio de su único hijo. Steve se desesperaba sobremanera porque quería tanto a Tony y le dolía verlo mal y que sus padres no se dieran cuenta.

O no les importara, lo cual era peor.

Pero su posición de amigo de la familia no le otorgaba el derecho de opinar sobre la educación del niño. No quería arriesgarse a hacerlos enfadar y que eso diera pie a que lo alejaran de Tony.

En esos tiempos de eminente guerra nuclear, Steve dudaba de muchas cosas. Dudaba que siquiera la humanidad pudiera llegar sana y salva a fin de siglo. Dudaba que su trabajo de obedecer órdenes superiores en el ejército como el Capitán América siempre fuera lo correcto a realizar. Dudaba acerca de cuánto tiempo María y Howard iban a tolerar su intrusa presencia en su prístino hogar. Pero si había algo de lo que jamás dudaría, era que, si lo apartaban del lado de Tony, no iba a poder continuar.

El pequeño niño era el motor de su existencia, la fuerza que lo hacía levantarse día a día, lo que lo impulsaba a saltar al campo de batalla buscando la paz mundial.

Sus temores de que Howard en algún momento pudiese retirarle su amistad, no eran infundados. En los últimos años, el carácter del inventor millonario había empeorado dramáticamente. Poco antes de que Tony naciera, un socio de Howard había sido deportado a la Unión Soviética acusado de espionaje, lo que fue un duro golpe para él. Luego, estaba su exceso de trabajo. Aunque su amigo y compañero Obadiah Stane le ayudaba con los negocios de las Industrias, Howard continuaba trabajando también para SHIELD. A veces Steve no entendía cómo sacaba tiempo siquiera para dormir y comer.

Qué lejanos le sabían al Capi aquellos días en los que Howard, Peggy y él habían sido un trío inseparable, llevando a cabo alegres reuniones que daban pie a charlas interminables llenas de planes ingenuos acerca del mundo ideal, tanto moral como tecnológico; el mundo que resurgiría de las cenizas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Habían estado tan equivocados. Steve intentaba, cada día, a pesar de todo, seguir luchando por lo que creía. Howard, en cambio, se había amargado. No disfrutaba de su familia, bebía mucho alcohol y se sumergía de lleno en el trabajo, Steve no comprendía por qué, quizá para intentar olvidar el fiasco que era la humanidad.

Así que por ello, cuando estaba de base en Nueva York y podía disponer de los fines de semana, Steve se autoinvitaba a la residencia Stark con el único afán de ver a Tony y pasar tiempo a su lado. Socializar con María durante horas era el requisito que debía pagar para eso; pero al final no era tan molesto: María era extremadamente agradable y cortés, toda una dama. Y también, como Steve, y como Tony, estaba tan sola. Tony adoraba a su hermosa madre (¿cómo podía no hacerlo?) a pesar de que no era ella la que estaba siempre pendiente del niño y de sus necesidades, sino su niñera y Jarvis; y era evidente para Steve que a Tony le gustaba que el Capitán se llevara bien con su progenitora.

Howard era otra historia, casi nunca andaba por ahí. Ese fin de semana de septiembre, fresco y fragante, Howard estaba de viaje, como casi siempre.

O al menos eso habían creído Maria y Steve hasta que escucharon el escándalo proveniente del interior de la casa.

Fue un golpe, como de algo que se rompe. Luego, gritos de él, gritos de Tony, otro golpe como una bofetada, y, finalmente, el llanto del niño.

Steve se puso de pie, alarmado. Tenía sus sospechas de que Howard golpeaba a Tony, pero nunca lo había confirmado hasta ese momento. Se giró a ver a María, quien estaba pálida pero inconmovible.

Maria puso su mano blanca y delicada sobre el antebrazo de Steve.

—No es nada, Steve, siéntate, por favor. Seguramente es Howard que olvidó algo, papeles importantes, dinero, qué sé yo. Ha vuelto y descubrió a Tony en medio de alguna travesura. Nada que no haya pasado antes.

Steve ardía de rabia y se consumía en la necesidad de soltarse de su agarre para entrar a la casa a buscar a Tony. A enfrentar a Howard y decirle que era un canalla por tratar al pequeño así. Pero si hacía eso, si sucumbía a la tentación de apoyar a Tony tan abiertamente, podría marcar el final de sus días junto al niño.

Steve pasó saliva, escasa y amarga. Se sentó.

Desde lo lejos, desde dentro, se escuchaba el infantil llanto ahogado. Jarvis, que pasaba por ahí para dejar canapés, captó la mirada de súplica que le dirigió el Capitán mientras les servía más limonada. El mayordomo, bendito él, asintió levemente con la cabeza de modo que sólo Steve lo vio, e ingresó a la residencia. Steve se sintió un poco –sólo un poco- mejor porque sabía que Jarvis iría a buscar a Tony y le brindaría consuelo. Esperaba que el niño aceptara salir al jardín con él para verlo y hablarle.

Steve soltó un suspiro de impotencia. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba reteniendo el aire de esa manera. Aflojó el apretón de sus puños e intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la charla banal que María estaba llevando a cabo desde hacía minutos y de la cual no había escuchado ni media palabra.

Se sentía morir.

* * *

Funcionó. Jarvis tardó un poco en convencer a Tony de salir al jardín a ver al Capitán, pero al final accedió. Llevaba con él un carro enorme a control remoto que quería mostrarle: un juguete novedoso y extremadamente costoso que seguramente Howard le había regalado para "compensar" los malos ratos que le hacía pasar.

Steve sintió que el piso se hundía bajo sus pies cuando notó la mejilla izquierda de Tony enrojecida y un poco hinchada, pero tuvo que mostrarse estoico y no decir nada al respecto. Fue mucho más duro aun aguantarse las ganas de estrecharlo apretadamente entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que era un buen niño y que jamás creyera lo contrario.

—¿Cómo te va en tu colegio nuevo, Tony? —le preguntó Steve, toda su atención volcada en él mientras María leía un libro a sus espaldas.

Tony se encogió de hombros con arrogancia mientras torcía la boca. Estaba entretenido arreglando y rearmando el coche porque unos minutos antes lo había estrellado y destrozado contra una pared del jardín.

—Igual que en todos lados. Todos son unos tontos. Pero al menos acá los profesores son un poco más listos que los del instituto donde estaba antes. ¡Ahora estoy en un curso de trigonometría avanzada y es genial! Creo que sí me gusta.

Las últimas frases las había dicho con ese brillo especial en sus bonitos ojos cafés que siempre conseguía erizarle la piel a Steve en medio de un escalofrío. Le hacía inmensamente feliz ver al pequeño entusiasmado por algo.

—Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando —dijo con sinceridad. Esperó unos momentos para ver si decía algo más. Notaba, por la manera en que Tony no lo veía a los ojos y apretaba los labios, que quería seguir hablando.

Steve no se equivocó. Tony dijo entonces, bajando la voz para que su madre no lo escuchara:

—Sólo que... Tengo estos compañeros que... Se burlan porque no me creen que eres mi tío. Dicen que soy un mentiroso, que el Capitán América no está emparentado con los Stark. Se metieron contigo diciendo que tú eras de Brooklyn, que qué asco, que es un barrio de pobres y vagos. Yo te defendí y se enojaron, y un día, en las duchas, ellos...

Tony se calló abruptamente y se negó a decir más. Miró a María con ojos preocupados y luego se concentró en los últimos detalles de su coche recién armado (con mejoras hechas por él mismo) e ignoró las miradas interrogantes del Capitán.

Steve lo sabía. Sabía que la vida para Tony en ese colegio era un infierno. No por nada había notado en en el niño ojeras, tristeza y delgadez.

Las ganas de llevárselo a vivir con él se incrementaron exponencial y alarmantemente. Lo único que podía pensar era que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, así que para no caer en la alternativa más extremista, se le ocurrió algo que al menos no lo convertiría en un secuestrador de menores.

Se giró hacia María.

—Sé que esto podría parecer inapropiado, pero, ¿podrías invitarme a pasar la noche en la mansión y permitirme ser yo quien lleve mañana a Tony a su colegio?

María lo miró como si no comprendiera en absoluto por qué motivo el legendario Capitán América querría hacer tal cosa. Desde que Tony estaba en la Academia Phillips, era Jarvis quien conducía cuatro horas de ida y cuatro de regreso para recogerlo los viernes y llevarlo los domingos.

—Bueno, sí, claro, para nosotros es un placer y además, tenemos espacio de sobra. Pero, ¿no te generará problemas? ¿No interrumpe tus deberes en el ejército?

En realidad sí. Steve debía reportarse el domingo al mediodía. Pero, demonios, era el jodido Capitán América, creía que bien podrían perdonarle un retraso sin aplicarle corte marcial.

—No, en absoluto —respondió, verdaderamente agradecido. Miró de reojo a Tony y pudo ver una sonrisa enorme en su carita mientras el pequeño fingía que se concentraba en su coche y no en lo que los adultos decían—. Gracias, María.

* * *

Steve le pidió a Jarvis que le asignara la recámara de huéspedes más cercana a la de Tony; era algo tonto, pero eso lo hacía sentir más cerca del niño. Habían sido muy pocas las ocasiones en que había pernoctado en la residencia Stark, y todas ellas habían sucedido en épocas muy anteriores, cuando Howard y él eran más cercanos, y el mismo industrial en persona lo había invitado a ello.

María estaba francamente extrañada de la petición de Steve, pero era demasiado elegante y educada como para decir nada. Durante la cena, Tony estuvo más contento y charlador de lo usual; además de que, por suerte, Howard no se encontrara presente intimidando a todos con su mera presencia y ceño fruncido como solía hacerlo.

A medianoche, Steve se despertó a causa de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose; todas sus alarmas de súper soldado disparándose de inmediato.

Pero sólo era Tony, vestido con pijama y con el rostro somnoliento.

—Steve... Yo, una... pesadilla —fue todo lo que masculló por explicación mientras entraba arrastrando los piecitos y se subía a la cama. Ante la estupefacción de Steve, Tony se metió bajo las sábanas y se abrazó del adulto, quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Steve, en cambio, no pudo volver a pegar ojo. Estaba anonadado, aterrorizado y fascinado, todo a la vez.

Es probable que haya pasado el resto de la noche mirando el rostro angelical y bonito de Tony, asombrado de lo relajado y confiado que parecía a su lado. El alma le punzaba de dolor por no poder protegerlo en cada momento de su breve y ya difícil vida, pero... Al menos, esa noche, aparentemente, Steve pudo darle algo de paz.

* * *

El día siguiente, fue perfecto. El mejor domingo que Steve había pasado en mucho tiempo. Y creyó, sin temor a equivocarse, que también para Tony lo fue.

Le pidió autorización a María para salir con unas horas de anticipación y así poder llevar a Tony a Astroland, en Coney Island. Steve estaba seguro de que Tony jamás había pasado ni remotamente cerca del sitio, y quería demostrarle que en Brooklyn había algo más que sólo viejos edificios y calles llenas de vagos.

María no permitió que Steve se llevara solo a Tony; los acompañaron Jarvis y la niñera, una jovencita llamada Erika. Afortunadamente para Steve, Jarvis fue lo bastante suspicaz para darse cuenta de cuál era su plan (pasar tiempo de calidad con el niño), así que ayudó manteniendo alejada a Erika, invitándola a juegos mecánicos mucho más tranquilos mientras Steve llevaba a Tony a la legendaria montaña rusa que era la joya de la corona de Coney Island: la _Cyclone_.

Tony no podía parar de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba; Steve no podía emitir palabra exactamente por la misma razón. Esa montaña rusa, Tony no podía saberlo, pero significaba muchísimo para Steve. Tantos recuerdos.

—La inauguraron cuando yo tenía nueve años —le contó al pequeño mientras estaban formados en la línea, Tony devorándose un _hot-dog_ y mirando embelesado a la gente que en esos momentos se paseaba encima de ella y gritaba con ganas—. No pude venir a montarme durante muchos años, principalmente por la falta de dinero. Venir aquí al parque y subirse al _Cyclone_ es el sueño de todo niño en Brooklyn. Pero un día, mi amigo Bucky me arrastró y me trepó casi a fuerzas. —Steve sonrió mientras dejaba pasar la punzada de dolor que siempre sentía en el pecho cuando recordaba a Bucky—. Vomité apenas al bajar... mira, creo que fue justo aquí, donde estamos parados.

—Eeew, Steve, qué asco, demasiada información. Ya no quiero mi _hot-dog._

Steve se rió mucho de Tony mientras el niño lo miraba con indignación y tiraba su almuerzo al cesto de basura más cercano. Fue cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony ya tenía tiempo que no le decía "tío" Steve.

Ahora, era sólo Steve.

¿Eso era bueno o malo?

* * *

Comieron helado, Steve le compró a Tony una camiseta con decorados de su escudo (la cual Tony quiso ponerse inmediatamente), vino Jarvis a buscarlos y, finalmente se marcharon a Andover. Fue un largo camino, Tony se quedó dormido con su cabecita encima de las piernas de Steve y él, torpe y cohibido, le acarició los mechones negros mientras se distraía mirando por la ventanilla.

A Steve le deprimía totalmente pensar que Tony tenía que hacer ese largo viaje dos veces a la semana para que ni siquiera pudiera pasar un buen rato en su hogar.

Se hizo la promesa de visitarlo cada fin de semana en la mansión de los Stark, aun para el disgusto de Howard o la incomodidad de María.

* * *

Al llegar a la Academia, Steve se empeñó en ser él quien acompañara a Tony con su maleta hasta su habitación. Jarvis se mostró reacio durante un momento, pero creo que la mirada firme del Capitán terminó de convencerlo de que no le quedaba alternativa.

Steve no tuvo problema para entrar. Hizo abuso descarado de su fama para conseguir sólo sonrisas y saludos afectuosos del personal de la escuela y de los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí. Steve esperaba de todo corazón que los matones que molestaban a Tony anduvieran cerca, o que al menos el rumor de que el niño Stark era el protegido de Steve Rogers llegara a sus imbéciles oídos.

No pudo hacer más, aunque ardía de deseos. En el mundo de la secundaria los adultos pocas veces tienen influencia para proteger a los niños que sufren de abuso. Lo único que Steve podía hacer era confiar en que aquella pequeña amenaza vedada que les estaba dejando, surtiera efecto y esos estúpidos dejaran a Tony en paz. Steve tuvo que confiar en que pronto Tony haría algún buen amigo que lo ayudaría a no pasársela tan mal.

—Gracias, Steve —le dijo Tony cuando finalmente llegaron a su cuarto. Era una gran habitación con todas las comodidades, muchos libros y tecnología de punta.

Steve cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas y abrió los brazos, esperando. Tony, ya con siete años, se sentía muy maduro y "niño grande" como para abrazar a nadie, pero aun así Steve lo hizo y aguardó. Le sonrió al niño dándole ánimos.

Tony lo miró fijo y burlón durante unos segundos, pero entonces algo se quebró en su interior, Steve pudo verlo. Su expresión se ablandó, sus ojos se humedecieron y caminó rápidamente hasta el Capitán. Enredó los bracitos alrededor de su cuello y sumergió el rostro en el hueco. Steve lo sintió suspirar y lo apretó fuerte.

—Todo va a salir bien, Tony —le susurró—. Es normal tener miedo. Yo también lo tengo cada vez que salgo a pelear. Tengo miedo de no poder regresar y no volverte a ver. Pero he tenido suerte. Tú también la tendrás. Además, eres muchísimo más listo y carismático que yo. Pronto tendrás un montón de amigos.

El pequeño se separó del mayor y ya no quedaba nada del Tony atemorizado de unos momentos antes. Parecía haber crecido en estatura y carácter. Miró a Steve con arrogancia.

—Que de eso no te quepa duda, Steve. Y si mi inteligencia o carisma me fallan, siempre quedará el dinero. Podré comprar algunos amigos, si es que me hacen falta. O construirlos, en el peor de los casos, ¿no crees?

Steve se rió sin ganas, no estaba tan seguro si Tony bromeaba o no, y no le gustaba.

—En todo caso, si te molestan... no corras. Enfréntalos. Tienes la lengua afilada y eres inteligente, defiéndete. Si corres, si te ocultas... será peor. Te lo digo por experiencia —le dijo en voz baja, la voz de su conciencia atenazándole con una amonestación. ¿Realmente ese era el mejor consejo que podía darle?

Steve se levantó, tomó un cuaderno y una pluma del escritorio y le escribió dos números telefónicos.

—Este es mi línea directa en la base militar. Y este otro, es el de mi apartamento. —Steve miró a Tony directamente a los ojos, quería que supiera que no estaba mintiendo—. Llámame sin falta, a la hora que sea, cuando sea... si me necesitas. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Con el rostro serio, Tony asintió.

Steve quiso darle un beso, pero no se atrevió. Le pasó una mano por el pelo desordenándoselo, le sonrió por última vez y salió de ahí.

Las cuatro horas de regreso a Nueva York acompañado de un Jarvis que no dejaba de hablar y de una Erika que no dejaba de insinuársele, fueron lo peor.

Steve sólo podía pensar en Tony.


	7. 1980

 

 

 

**1980**

El calor desértico de California lo golpeó en el rostro cuando salió del jet que Howard había mandado para él a la ciudad de Nueva York. Deslumbrado por la potente luz solar, Steve entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba por primera vez aquellas impresionantes instalaciones de las Industrias Stark que Howard hacía poco había construido en Los Ángeles, aeropuerto privado incluido. Suspiró para soportar el repentino aumento de temperatura y resistir la necesidad de quitarse la chaqueta militar. Bajó las escaleras del avión a toda prisa; el llamado del industrial millonario lo tenía con el alma en un hilo.

Tenía que tratarse de algo bastante importante para haberle hecho venir desde el otro lado del país con aquella urgencia.

Un asistente que estaba aguardando abajo, acompañó y escoltó a Steve hasta lo que, él supuso, serían sus oficinas.

Steve se había equivocado; después de varios minutos de caminata rápida bajo el inclemente sol (el sitio era monstruosamente enorme) el asistente lo llevó directo hacia un gran salón dominado por una maquina gigantesca, una esfera transparente que emitía resplandores en azul. Howard estaba ahí, vestido con bata de trabajo, escribiendo números y notas como poseído en las hojas de su tabla pisapapeles y dando órdenes a los empleados que se movían con velocidad a su alrededor.

—Howard —lo saludó Steve, acercándose con rapidez hasta él—. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Tony y María están bien?

Howard demoró algunos segundos en dejar de prestar atención a su trabajo y girarse a ver al recién llegado. Aparentemente se sorprendió, como si hubiese olvidado que él mismo había mandado un jet por el Capitán. Entonces, su rostro se recompuso en el gesto serio de siempre.

—Oh cierto. Capitán Rogers. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó señalando hacia la enorme maquinaria iluminada detrás de él—. El principio de la energía limpia: el reactor Arc.

Steve lo miró asombrado. Así que eso era en lo que había estado trabajando durante varios años a la fecha, pasando exageradas temporadas en California lejos de su familia. Lo había escuchado hablar mucho al respecto, presumir que, una vez funcionando, el reactor Arc nutriría de electricidad a toda la planta

—Es… fascinante —dijo Steve con sinceridad—. ¿No es nuclear, cierto?

Howard arrugó el ceño.

—Sí y no. Es un poco complicado de explicar. Pero digamos que no contamina como lo nuclear y, si llegara a estallar, escenario totalmente improbable gracias a mis cálculos infalibles, jamás ocasionaría un desastre como sus hermanas las centrales nucleares. Básicamente, esa es la diferencia —dijo y miró condescendiente al Capitán, sin agregar más.

Steve intentó no sentirse menospreciado. Howard tenía esa molesta costumbre de creer que Steve era un idiota que no comprendía nada relacionado con su trabajo científico y tecnológico. Era cierto que el Capi nunca cursó estudios universitarios, pero no era ningún tonto; ni antes del suero ni mucho menos después. Leía lo suficiente como para comprender cómo funcionaba la energía nuclear, además de que…

—Bien, al grano —dijo Howard de manera brusca, interrumpiendo su pensamiento—. La siguiente semana es el cumpleaños número diez de Tony.

—Lo sé, lo tengo muy presente —dijo Steve sin poder evitar un tono que delatara su molestia. Jamás podría olvidar la fecha del cumpleaños de su niño favorito en todo el mundo, además de que ya había recibido una invitación donde se le citaba a temprana hora en el aeropuerto que los Stark poseían a las afueras de Nueva York; el mismo aeropuerto de donde acababa de salir hacía un par de horas. La invitación sólo decía que se debía vestir ropa fresca y cómoda—. Howard… ¿No me has traído hasta Los Ángeles sólo para hablar del cumpleaños de Tony, o sí?

—De hecho, sí, Cap —dijo él, pasándole la tabla pisapapeles a uno de sus subordinados—. Yo estoy atrapado aquí, ultimando los detalles para la inauguración de la planta. El fin de semana siguiente tengo la agenda saturada. No puedo abandonar los cuarteles ni siquiera para ir a dormir, mucho menos para ir a perder el tiempo a una celebración infantil.

Steve tardó varios segundos en procesar lo que Howard acababa de decirle y cerciorarse de que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

—Pero, Howard… es el cumpleaños de tu único hijo.

Howard movió la mano en un gesto de menosprecio.

—Tonterías. Sólo es una excursión a Disney World. Tony no me necesita para nada, ya están todos los gastos cubiertos y la logística preparada. Ni siquiera María va a ir; el calor de Florida es demasiado para ella, la pone enferma. Jarvis y la nana, además de un grupo de guardaespaldas, son quienes se encargarán de escoltar a todos los niños —decía Howard a toda prisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del recinto. Steve no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo mientras lo escuchaba cada vez con más incredulidad—. Aunque te confieso que María y yo nos quedaríamos muchísimo más tranquilos si fuese el Capitán América quien encabece la comitiva de acompañamiento.

Steve se detuvo en seco y tomó a Howard del brazo para pararlo también.

—¿Estás diciéndome que yo…?

—Te estoy pidiendo que seas el líder de los guardaespaldas, así es. Que te encargues de llevar y traer a salvo a Tony y a la docena de adolescentes insoportables que ha invitado. La gran mayoría son hijos de gente rica e influyente; no puedo darme el lujo de que les ocurra algo. Te pagaré por tus servicios, por supuesto —finalizó, llevándose la mano al bolsillo superior de su camisa y extrayendo una chequera y un bolígrafo.

Steve estaba boquiabierto.

—Tony me ha mandado una invitación —dijo después de unos segundos, tratando de tranquilizarse para no faltarle al respeto a aquel que hacía mucho había dejado de considerar como a un amigo cercano—. Por supuesto que pensaba asistir.  _Como invitado._  Como amigo de Tony, como su tío adoptivo, o como quieras llamarlo. No como empleado tuyo —soltó sin poder evitar gran amargura en las últimas palabras.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo Howard sin mirar a Steve a los ojos, su bolígrafo ya moviéndose aprisa encima de la chequera, llenándola con datos como nombre y fecha—. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen: cuentas claras, amistades largas. Preferiría que asistieras más en tu papel de… Ya sabes,  _protector_. Así es como yo te necesito. Así que… ¿Me dirás tu precio o deseas que te haga una oferta?

Steve cerró los ojos y soltó a Howard; no se había dado cuenta de que durante todo ese rato había estado sosteniéndolo del brazo. Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, mirándolo a la cara.

—Howard… —comenzó, tratando de permanecer calmado—. Quizá tú creas que me necesitas como el guardaespaldas de tu hijo, pero… ¿has pensando en lo que necesita él? ¿En cómo me necesita a mí? ¿En cómo te necesita  _a ti_? —Ante las palabras del Capitán, Howard dejó de escribir y lo miró con el gesto endurecido—. Además… —continuó Steve, mirando fijo hacia el cheque sin terminar de hacer—. Créeme cuando te digo que me está costando trabajo no sentirme ofendido  _por eso_. ¿En serio piensas que voy a aceptar tu dinero por asistir a una ocasión por la que yo pagaría por ir?

Howard lo miró burlón y arrancó el cheque de la chequera. Por un horrible momento Steve creyó que iba a dárselo, ignorando todo lo que acababa de decirle. Pero afortunadamente y recuperando el sentido común, lo que Howard hizo fue romper aquel infame papel a la mitad y tirarlo al suelo.

—Bien. Entonces, espero que te diviertas en tu calidad de… invitado. Estoy seguro de que el jet ya ha terminado de reponer combustible —dijo con voz helada—. Ya puedes regresar a Nueva York.

Steve apretó los labios y asintió a manera de despedida. Howard no le correspondió el gesto, sólo le dio la espalda y se marchó, dejándolo solo ahí en medio de uno de los estacionamientos de las gigantescas instalaciones de Industrias Stark. Regresó lentamente al jet, tratando de digerir lo que acaba de suceder entre Howard y él, y lamentando, más que nada, que sus problemas personales con el padre de Tony afectaran de algún modo las ocasiones en las que podía ver al niño.

* * *

 

El resto de la semana lo pasó sin dejar de pensar en Tony y su futura fiesta de cumpleaños.

Con lo que había sucedido entre Howard y él, más el hecho de que no tenía idea de qué darle de regalo, Steve tuvo material suficiente para pasar el tiempo tan distraído que apenas podía trabajar. Era una suerte que por aquellos días no estuviesen mandándolo a ninguna guerra y en vez de eso lo tuviesen en los cuarteles haciendo trabajo de estratega preparando operaciones para el conflicto que se estaba gestando entre Irán e Irak.

Como fuera, la fortuna lo colocaba cerca de Tony, pero por desgracia era poco el tiempo que podían estar juntos ya que el niño pasaba toda la semana en el internado y, de vez en cuando, algunos fines de semana en su casa, al lado de María.

Habían coincidido poco últimamente, pero Steve se congratulaba de ver a Tony un poco más seguro de él mismo y más optimista. Desde aquella vez que lo había acompañado al colegio hacía casi tres años, era evidente que Tony estaba esforzándose por encajar y enfrentar a los bravucones que de vez en cuando lo continuaban molestando.

El pequeño Stark nunca llamó por teléfono a Steve para quejarse de la escuela, pero sí lo hizo solamente para charlar –situación que lo hizo muy feliz. Tony comenzó llamándolo un par de veces a la semana; luego, con el tiempo, adoptó la costumbre de hacerlo solamente los viernes por la noche, y finalmente eso se convirtió en una rutina entre ellos, en algo casi sagrado para los dos. A veces demoraban horas en colgar. Tony siempre evitaba temas escabrosos como su bienestar en la escuela o la relación con sus padres, así que Steve pronto captó el mensaje y dejó de preguntar. Sus conversaciones versaban entre hablar de las películas que estaban en cartelera, de los últimos shows de televisión, de los libros que leían al mismo tiempo, de las materias favoritas de Tony y sus asignaciones escolares o, de los grandes temas favoritos del chico: los descubrimientos científicos recientes. Steve todavía recordaba el dolor de orejas que le quedó por todas aquellas horas en las que se rieron de la teoría de que había sido el choque de un meteorito lo que produjo la extinción de los dinosaurios en la Tierra, especialmente porque, a pesar de absurda, parecía cierta.

Así que cuando Steve vio a Tony el día de su cumpleaños número diez muy temprano en la mañana, en el hangar del aeropuerto de los Stark en Nueva York, no pudo estar más sorprendido pero de la manera más desagradable posible.

Steve se sintió desgarradoramente decepcionado porque Tony parecía otro niño, no el Tony Stark con quien el Capi charlaba cada viernes por la noche, a veces hasta la madrugada.

* * *

 

Steve llegó temprano, así que prácticamente fue de los primeros en hacerlo. Conforme pasaron los minutos, arribaron el cuerpo de guardaespaldas, los pilotos y aeromozas del jet, y algunos de los invitados acompañados de su respectiva comitiva. Ninguno de ellos con sus padres, a excepción del pequeño Zeke Stane, quien llegó con un par de nanas y su papá, Obadiah, el socio de Howard en Industrias Stark.

—Steve Rogers —lo saludó Stane alargando cada sílaba del nombre, informal y, al mismo tiempo, distante. Tendió una mano que Steve no dudó en estrechar y, no conforme con eso, pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del Capitán, acercándose demasiado, invadiendo su espacio personal. El hombre tenía esa costumbre, y Steve siempre había pensado que lo hacía como una forma de intimidar—. Veo que Howard consiguió convencerte de ser la nana estrella del día —dijo con una sonrisa de burla. Steve no se molestó en corregirlo; que pensara lo que quisiera—. Te confesaré que eso me tranquiliza bastante, no quisiera temer por el bienestar de Zeke. Y de ninguno de los otros niños, por supuesto —agregó con rapidez.

El hijo de Stane, de unos siete años de edad, de cabello castaño claro y cara regordeta, miraba al Capitán América con ojos azorados. No era la primera vez que Steve se encontraba con los Stane; siempre habían estado presentes en las anteriores fiestas de cumpleaños de Tony y en ese tipo de ocasiones especiales.

—Hola, Zeke —saludó Steve al niño, pero éste no le respondió y se escondió detrás de una de sus nanas. El pobre pequeño no era muy extrovertido; Steve lo atribuía a la ausencia de su madre, quien, según Obadiah, había huido desentendiéndose de su hijo.

Obadiah finalmente soltó a Steve y procedió a encender un puro.

—Sé que Zeke es el más pequeño de los invitados, pero no te preocupes demasiado —dijo Obadiah mientras fumaba—. Sus nanas se quedarán ambas a acompañarte; ellas se encargarán de los cuidados básicos del niño. Tú sólo… ya sabes, haz lo que sabes hacer. Compórtate heroico y cuida que no ocurra nada que lamentar.

En las palabras de Obadiah, Steve podía escucharse la amenaza velada de "Si le ocurre algo a mi hijo, te mataré". El Capitán le sonrió fríamente por toda respuesta. Sin agregar más, el hombre subió a la limosina en la que habían llegado y se fue.

En efecto, como había dicho Obadiah, Zeke era el más pequeño del grupo. Todos los demás invitados eran adolescentes alrededor de los quince años. Ya había más de diez jovencitos esperando, todos con grandes cajas de regalos en los brazos, cuando finalmente Tony, Jarvis y la nana Erika llegaron al hangar.

Steve le sonrió ampliamente a Tony en cuanto éste bajó del carro y se acercó a la comitiva. Tenían muchos meses sin verse y Steve se moría de ganas de abrazar al niño y hablar con él en persona. Era cierto que charlaban por teléfono casi todas las semanas, pero nunca sería igual que verse cara a cara. Tony estaba ya muy alto y guapo; Steve se sorprendió al notar que los rasgos de su cara estaban cambiando: ya no eran redondos y suaves, ahora estaban más angulosos. Era evidente que el chico estaba dejando atrás la niñez.

Tony, a pesar de las miradas insistentes de Steve, ignoró totalmente al Capitán; ni siquiera dirigió sus ojos hacia donde éste estaba parado. Se integró al grupo de adolescentes de inmediato: recibió sus regalos, los puso en el suelo del hangar sin ni siquiera molestarte en abrirlos y, entonces, todos juntos subieron en tropel al avión. Los guardaespaldas, las nanas, Jarvis y Steve, intercambiaron miradas de resignación y los siguieron. Steve llevaba consigo una gran bolsa donde traía su uniforme y su escudo. Jarvis lo miró con gesto divertido, así que Steve le explicó:

—Uno nunca sabe, Jarvis. Además, Howard me encargó mucho que cuidara de los niños.

A la velocidad del jet, llegaron pronto a un aeropuerto privado de Ontario, en Florida.

Steve, quien en todo ese tiempo había sido prestamente ignorado por Tony, intentó no sentirse ofendido. Comprendió que él era un viejo y que Tony ansiaba la compañía y la aceptación de sus pares, aunque éstos también fueran algunos años mayores que él. Pero eran los amigos que Tony podía tener en ese internado, donde el chico era el único niño de diez años. Zeke también era bastante inteligente y, según sabía Steve, también estaba adelantado en su clase, pero nunca fue un genio como lo era Tony, razón por la cual ni siquiera asistían a la misma escuela. Como fuera, Steve pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad él sólo estaba asistiendo a esa celebración como un empleado, no como un invitado más.

Al final, Howard se había salido con la suya y Steve comprendió que si había recibido una invitación, había sido por él y no por Tony.

Pero el Capi no iba a darse por vencido tan fácil. Ya encontraría tiempo de convivir con el niño aunque fuera un breve momento.

Al llegar a Disney World, Steve descubrió que el trabajo de cuidar a todos esos chicos iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que había supuesto, pues Howard había alquilado  _el parque completo_  para ellos. Ese día estaba cerrado al público en general; todos los juegos mecánicos, tiendas y restaurantes abiertos y laborando solo celebrar para el cumpleaños de Tony Stark.

Dios, eso parecía tan… extraordinariamente soberbio. No resultaba difícil de creer viniendo de Howard, pero, ¿de Tony? ¿Que Tony estuviese de acuerdo con eso? ¿Es que acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un pequeño patán cada vez más parecido a su padre? Eso era lo que le costaba aceptar a Steve. Él había creído que Tony odiaba esa manera de ser de su progenitor.

Steve, quien cada viernes escuchaba por el teléfono a un Tony Stark completamente adorable, inteligente, ocurrente y, sobre todas las cosas,  _humano y generoso_ … no podía compaginar esa imagen con la de ese niño engreído que ahora tenía enfrente.

El Capi se sentía confundido y desolado, esperaba de corazón estar equivocado.

Mientras ingresaban al parque, alguien se paró a su lado.

—No se lo tomes a mal, Steve —dijo una suave voz femenina. Era Erika, la nana, quien siempre se desvivía por portarse agradable con Steve—. Cuando Tony está con esos niños… cambia totalmente, pero es normal. Es parte del desarrollo de los adolescentes.

—Lo sé. Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero lo imagino. Recuerdo las idioteces que yo también tuve que hacer en mis días para ser aceptado por mis amigos.

"Por mi único amigo", se corrigió en la mente, ya que sólo Bucky había cumplido ese papel. Todavía recordaba vívidamente las golpizas que se había dejado propinar sólo para que Bucky no creyera que era un debilucho cobarde.

—Me encantaría escucharte hablar acerca de eso —dijo Erika con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Cuándo fue que fuiste niño? ¿Durante la Guerra de Secesión? ¿Es cierto que conociste a Abraham Lincoln? ¡No me digas que él fue uno de tus amigos de la infancia! —bromeó y los dos se rieron con ganas.

A partir de ese momento, la estancia de Steve en Disney World ya no fue tan terrible. Las nanas, Jarvis y él formaron un grupo que sólo tenían que andar unos metros detrás de Tony y de sus invitados, charlando y bromeando mientras los vigilaban.

* * *

 

Le costó un buen rato, pero finalmente Steve pudo pillar a Tony a solas en un momento del día. Se paró delante suyo y abrió los brazos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tony —le dijo, intentando no sonar resentido aunque le estaba costando—. No he podido darte un abrazo en todo el día.

—No es necesario que me abraces, Steve —dijo Tony nervioso, mirando alrededor—. Ya no soy un niñito.

Steve suspiró.

—Por supuesto que no. Vaya, pues no hay que olvidar que hoy cumples diez. Pero, al menos déjame darte tu regalo. —Steve sacó un sobre de papel que traía en el bolsillo de su camisa y se lo dio—. Me costó horrores encontrarte algo medianamente adecuado. En verdad, espero que lo disfrutes. Y que lo compartas conmigo, si quieres —agregó.

Tony miró a Steve con una sonrisita torcida durante unos segundos y finalmente tomó el sobre.

—Gracias. Lo abriré después, si no te molesta —dijo. Dobló el sobre y se lo embutió en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. Miró hacia atrás de Steve y dejó de sonreír—. Creo que te buscan —exclamó secamente y salió corriendo hacia donde sus amigos aguardaban para subirse a un juego mecánico.

Steve se giró hacia atrás y descubrió a Erika, quien tenía un par de _hot-dogs_ en las manos y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Gustas? Te traje uno para ti, pensé que podrías tener hambre.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Steve mientras tomaba uno de los _hot-dogs_ —. ¿Vamos por algo de beber? —le sugirió justo al mismo tiempo que una gran nube oscura cubría el sol del mediodía.

—Vaya, parece que se avecina una tormenta —dijo Erika mientras observaban el cielo ponerse casi negro. Ráfagas de viento furioso comenzaron a soplar a su alrededor; tan fuertes que casi les tiran los _hot-dogs_ de las manos. Era absurdo cuando un minuto antes hacía un sol casi insoportable, pero Steve tenía entendido de que así de impredecible era el clima de Florida.

Apenas habían comenzado a comer, cuando se soltó la lluvia. Erika, Steve y todos los demás empleados, corrieron alrededor para reunir a todos los niños bajo su cuidado. Se refugiaron en uno de los restaurantes, y Tony no estaba nada feliz.

—¡Quiero que deje de llover! —gritaba a punto de las lágrimas—. ¡Yo sé qué podemos hacer! He leído que si arrojas cohetes con bombas hacia las nubes, éstas se dispersan y deja de llover. ¡Steve! —gritó de pronto y se giró hacia él—. ¿Puedes por favor llamar al ejército y decirles que necesitamos que arrojen unas bombas al cielo justo encima de Disney World?

—¿"Necesitamos"? —repitió Steve, incrédulo y enojado. A su alrededor, todos los otros niños y empleados los miraban asombrados—. Tony, ¿en verdad te estás escuchando lo que dices?

Tony enrojeció un poco y a Steve le admiró de que no se aminorara ante su gesto adusto. Pocas personas aguantaban mirar directamente a un furioso Capitán América. Tony, nada asustado, incluso lo miró con dureza al responder:

—Por supuesto.  _Necesitamos_  que deje de llover. Este clima de mierda me está arruinando mi cumpleaños.

—¡Tony, cuida tu vocabulario! —lo regañó Steve, cada vez más molesto—. Y no, no necesitamos que el clima se arregle, mucho menos con bombas arrojadas por el ejército. Por Dios, no puedo creer que siquiera hables en serio —exclamó, muy decepcionado por el comportamiento caprichoso de su querido niño—. Vamos a esperar un poco, seguramente en unos minutos dejará de llover y…

—¡Si no vas a ayudarme, entonces vámonos de aquí! —gritó Tony, y salió corriendo del restaurante.

—¡Señorito Tony! —gritó Jarvis perdiendo la compostura y a punto de ir tras de él. Erika también se levantó de una silla dispuesta a seguirlos.

Steve los detuvo a ambos.

—Quédense aquí cuidando al resto de los niños, yo voy por Tony —les indicó y, sin esperar respuesta, salió a buscarlo.

Llovía a cántaros, Steve quedó empapado en cuestión de segundos. Afortunadamente era una lluvia cálida y el clima continuaba templado, pensó con alivio mientras caminaba y buscaba a Tony con la mirada a través de la espesa cortina de agua.

Lo encontró debajo de un árbol, llorando a lágrima viva. Steve se acercó corriendo, lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó de ahí.

—¡Lo peor que puedes hacer en medio de una tormenta, es ponerte debajo de un árbol! —le gritó, más que nada para hacerse escuchar por encima del fragor de la lluvia y los truenos—. ¡Puede caerte un rayo!

—¡No me importa! —respondió Tony también a gritos, mirando a Steve con verdadero enojo. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, además de una profunda pena en ellos que, Steve intuía, iba más allá del simple hecho de que estuviese lloviendo—. ¡Ojalá me muriera, a ver si así mis papás me extrañan aunque sea un poco! No me quieren, Steve, ni siquiera vinieron a mi fiesta. Nadie me…

Se interrumpió y lloró más. Steve se hincó enfrente de él y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, comprendiendo de repente su extraño comportamiento. Por supuesto. Había sido un tonto al no darse cuenta de que Tony estaba resentido y triste porque ninguno de sus padres estaba ahí acompañándolo. Imbécil de Steve al no haberlo percibido.

—Tony, Tony —susurró contra la oreja del niño mientras lo abrazaba fuerte. Era un poco ridículo estar ahí, en medio del parque de diversiones más grande de Estados Unidos, completamente sin nadie a su alrededor y abrazados debajo de una de las lluvias más intensas que Steve hubiese visto—. Tus padres te quieren, y mucho. Que no hayan podido venir hoy no significa lo contrario. Además, yo también te quiero. Y Jarvis. Y Erika, y tus amigos. Todos deben estar ahora muy preocupados por ti. ¿Regresamos con ellos?

Steve sintió la cabeza de Tony moviéndose en un gesto negativo.

—No. Que se vayan ellos de regreso a Nueva York. Yo quiero volver contigo. Sólo tú y yo. Me da… me da vergüenza que me vean así —dijo en voz baja, su cara enterrada en el hueco del cuello y hombro del Capitán América.

Steve abrió la boca para decirle que aquello no era posible, cuando un ruido de estática y voces provenientes del radio que traía bajo la ropa, lo interrumpieron. Steve se puso en tensión; sabía que ese era un mensaje que debía responder porque, si lo estaban molestando ese día, era porque se trataba de algo realmente urgente.

—Espera un segundo, Tony —le dijo mientras lo soltaba y se sacaba el radio de entre la ropa—. Debo contestar. —Steve se acercó el radio a la boca mientras Tony lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Aquí Capitán América, te copio, Acosador 1. Cambio.

_—Aquí Acosador 1, a Capitán América. Informe su 12 y 92. Cambio._

—Orlando, Florida. Está cayendo un diluvio, no dudo que se trate de un huracán. ¿Cuál es su 3? Cambio.

— _Se acaba de registrar un 96 en el puente de Tampa. Un autobús lleno de pasajeros a punto de caer a la Bahía. Indique su 10-85, se procederá a enviarle un 97. Cambio._

Steve suspiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos. Eso era lo único que le faltaba. Iban a enviarle un helicóptero para llevarlo al lugar donde acababa de suceder un accidente de tránsito, aparentemente.

—Disney World, Acosador 1. Repito, Disney World. Exactamente en la explanada junto al Castillo de la Cenicienta. Espero el 97. Cambio.

— _Recibido. Cambio y fuera._

Steve se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba mirándolo con expresión arrobada.

—Wooow, Steve, ¿qué ha sido todo eso? ¿A qué se refieren con un 96? ¿Y qué es un 97?

—96 es una catástrofe. 97, un helicóptero de la Armada. Vienen por mí para prestar ayuda, parece que hay un autobús lleno de gente en peligro —le explicó a toda prisa—. Tony, escucha, tengo que irme. Estar contigo en este día es muy importante para mí, créeme, pero…

Tony se encogió de hombros y dijo, descorazonado:

—Tienes que ir a salvar vidas, lo entiendo, Steve. Eres el Capitán América y te debes a la gente, eso me ha quedado claro desde que tengo uso de razón.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No.

Steve sintió que el suelo se hundía a sus pies.

—¿No?

—No, al menos de que me lleves contigo para ver.

El Capi negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, Tony, de ninguna manera. ¡No puedo exponerte así! Tu padre me mataría si te sucede algo, y yo jamás me lo perdonaría. Voy a llevarte de regreso con Jarvis y los demás. Seguramente en un par de horas podré regresar con ustedes. Vamos.

A regañadientes, Tony acompañó a Steve de regreso al restaurante donde los demás aguardaban. Jarvis y Erika se veían muy aliviados de ver a Tony a salvo, a pesar de que estaba tan mojado que parecía que se habían metido a nadar al océano con la ropa puesta. Steve le explicó a Jarvis la situación y le dio su aparato de radio.

—Por si necesitamos estar en contacto. Yo les pediré prestado otro a los chicos de la Armada. Intenten pasar un buen rato, yo regresaré lo más pronto posible.

—De acuerdo, Capitán Rogers —dijo Jarvis—. Su bolsa está en la limusina. Se la traeré.

—No te molestes, Jarvis, yo voy por ella.

Steve intentó despedirse de Tony, pero el chico estaba furioso, dándole la espalda. Steve escuchó el helicóptero buscándolo afuera del restaurante, por lo que procedió a salir corriendo hacia él.

—Necesito parar primero en el estacionamiento —le gritó a los jóvenes soldados que estaban a bordo del helicóptero. El piloto accedió y dirigió el aparato hacia allá. Se posó junto a las varias limusinas que los habían llevado a todos al parque, y Steve corrió para recuperar su bolsa. No obstante, demoró algunos minutos porque todas las malditas limusinas eran iguales y no podía recordar en cuál de todas había sido en la que él había viajado.

Finalmente dio con ella, tomó su bolsa del maletero y regresó al helicóptero. Casi le dio un infarto cuando, al subir a la nave, se encontró _con Tony_  sentado entre dos de los soldados, quienes miraban al niño entre divertidos e incrédulos. Tony continuaba hecho una sopa y observaba a todos con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos. Si Steve no lo conociera mejor, incluso hasta se hubiese creído que Tony era sólo un inocente niño que no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Dice que viene con usted, Capitán —dijo uno de los soldados—. ¿Es el hijo del señor Stark, cierto? —preguntó con tono de admiración.

—¡Tony! ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le gritó Steve, al tiempo que el piloto elevaba la nave—. ¡No, no, esperen! ¡Este niño no puede acompañarnos! ¡Debemos regresar al parque a dejarlo!

—¡Lo siento, Capitán! El autobús está a punto de caer al agua, se requiere auxilio inmediato. Walter y Johnson cuidarán del niño —respondió el piloto.

Steve miró a Tony con enojo pero éste estaba tan entusiasmado que ni le hizo caso. Los dos soldados que tenía a cada lado, Walter y Johnson, parecieron tomarse muy en serio su papel de niñeros: de inmediato le pusieron a Tony cinturones de seguridad y auriculares para que no le aturdiera el ruido de la nave. Ambos estaban gustosos respondiendo todas las preguntas del niño acerca de aspectos técnicos de vuelo, y parecían verdaderamente sorprendidos por su agudeza y madurez.

Resignado a que no tendría más remedio que dejar que Tony los acompañara, Steve pidió prestado un radio para comunicarse con Jarvis y decirle que Tony se había escapado con él a esa misión de rescate, y no se pudo despedir del hombre sin antes jurarle por toda su familia muerta y por toda aquella que todavía no nacía, que cuidaría muy bien de Tony y que pronto estarían de regreso en el parque.

* * *

 

El espectáculo con el que se encontraron era devastador. Un grupo terrorista sin identificar había colocado una carga explosiva en una de las columnas de concreto que sostenían el puente que atravesaba la Bahía de Tampa, ocasionando que un gran tramo se desplomara hacia el agua, llevándose vehículos y gente consigo. Los soldados le informaron al Capitán que se reportaba mucha gente muerta.

No había nada que pudieran hacer por aquellos que ya habían caído, pero en cambio había otros a los que sí podían ayudar. Había un autobús de pasajeros colgando peligrosamente a la orilla del puente derrumbado. Oscilaba de arriba abajo, moviéndose de manera terrorífica a causa de la lluvia torrencial y el viento. Había policías y bomberos a su alrededor, pero nadie podía hacer nada para ayudar a las personas que, dentro del autobús, gritaban por ayuda.

Steve se había puesto su uniforme en el trayecto, así que, después de asegurarse de que Tony estaba bien sujeto a su asiento y de que no iba a levantarse, tomó su escudo y saltó del helicóptero desde una altura considerable (una que podría haber matado a una persona normal), ya que debido a los fuertes vientos, el piloto no podía acercarse más. Aterrizó dando volteretas sobre el puente a unos cuantos metros del desastre.

Lo último que había visto antes de saltar, habían sido los ojos de Tony mirándolo con asombro y admiración. Saber que tenía a Tony de espectador, impulsó a Steve a esforzarse por no permitir de ninguna manera que los pasajeros de ese autobús murieran aquel día de su cumpleaños.

El Capitán América llegó corriendo al vehículo, se abalanzó hacia la parte trasera y lo sostuvo del parachoques. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, tirando del autobús y arrastrándolo consigo. Cerró los ojos y gritó a causa del esfuerzo, pero estaba consiguiéndolo. El ruido de la lluvia, la cual todavía caía inclemente, era lo único que se escuchaba. Eso y el rugir de la sangre en su cerebro.

Poco a poco el autobús fue recuperando su posición horizontal conforme el Capi tiraba de él y lo regresaba a terreno seguro. Consiguió enderezarlo en su totalidad, y lo arrastró varios metros puente adentro para asegurarse de que no volviera a caer o que se derrumbara otro segmento del puente debajo de él. Justo estaba por soltarlo e indicarles a los bomberos que podían proceder a rescatar a la gente, cuando escuchó disparos. Por instinto, sin pensarlo, tomó su escudo y se cubrió con él mientras intentaba averiguar qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando.

Recordó que Tony estaba en el helicóptero que sobrevolaba el puente y fue como si la sangre hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

Una lluvia de plomo cayó sobre Steve y sobre el autobús antes de que se diera cuenta de que era un solitario francotirador quien estaba atacándonos. El terrorista, sin duda alguna el mismo que había puesto los explosivos, estaba agazapado encima de una de las columnas superiores del puente, y desde esa posición intentaba matar el mayor número posible de gente. Los policías que estaban detrás del Capitán abrieron fuego, y lo mismo hicieron los soldados desde el helicóptero, lo cual aterrorizó a Steve.

Tal como el Capi lo temía, el terrorista cambió de blanco y comenzó a disparar hacia el helicóptero donde ibas Tony junto a los soldados.

 _“Oh no, eso sí que no_ ”. Steve vio todo rojo, se enfureció de verdad. Tomó vuelo y dio un salto hasta quedar montado encima del autobús. Apuntó y lanzó el escudo con todas las fuerzas que poseía, y con enorme regocijo y alivio, vio que daba en el blanco y golpeaba al imbécil justo en la cabeza, desmayándolo o matándolo en el acto, era lo que menos le importaba. Lo único que sabía y le interesaba era cerciorarse de que ya nadie dispararía hacia el helicóptero que llevaba tan preciosa carga y que ésta estaría a salvo.

El helicóptero se alejó y el Capitán atrapó el escudo que regresaba hacia él. Los policías, bomberos y curiosos estaban aplaudiéndole y vitoreando fuerte, pero si Steve sonreía no era por eso, era porque sabía que Tony estaba bien y que, por primera vez, lo había visto en acción, salvando no sólo su propia vida, sino la de muchos otros más.

Qué día.

* * *

 

—¡QUÉ DÍA! —gritó Tony, haciendo eco de los propios pensamientos de Steve—. ¡EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE TODA MI VIDA!

Se abalanzó sobre Steve y lo abrazó como no lo había hecho en años. Enroscó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Capitán sin dejar de reír. El helicóptero había aterrizado en un estacionamiento cercano al puente, a donde Steve había corrido para encontrarse con el niño.

—¡Steve, estuviste maravilloso! ¡Oh dios, oh dios, no puedo esperar a contarles a todos lo que hiciste! ¡Eres tan fuerte! ¡Y la manera en que derribaste a ese malvado sólo con un golpe de tu escudo! ¿Viste que estaba disparándonos? ¡Steve, nos salvaste a todos!

—Sí, sí, respecto a eso, Tony escucha… Tenemos que hablar. Creo que no es buena idea decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado. Si tus padres se enteran de que has estado a bordo de un helicóptero bajo fuego enemigo, ellos...

—¡A bordo de un helicóptero bajo fuego enemigo! —repitió Tony más feliz que nunca, interrumpiendo a Steve—. ¡Qué  _cool_  se oye eso!

—Tony…

Al final resultó que no pudieron decirle a nadie nada del incidente. Las autoridades les hicieron jurar a todos los testigos mantener lo sucedido en secreto para no atemorizar a la población. Se le dijo a la Prensa que el accidente se debió a un buque carguero que había chocado contra la columna de concreto, debilitándola y causando el desastre. Así que, de todas maneras, Tony no iba a poder presumirle a nadie de su gran aventura.

No obstante, eso no le quitó la sonrisa que llevó en la cara durante el trayecto de Tampa a Orlando, donde Jarvis y los demás estaban esperándolos. Tony no dejó de parlotear con Steve y con los otros soldados, extasiado por lo que acababa de vivir, el entusiasmo resplandeciendo en sus bonitos ojos cafés.

—¿Pueden creer que tengo  _toda mi vida_  de conocer al Capitán América y apenas es la primera vez que lo veo en acción? —le decía a Johnson y a Walter a gritos—. Claro, lo he visto en películas y en la televisión, incluso tengo algunas cintas de video. Pero no es lo mismo que verlo en vivo, ¿verdad que no? Steve ha sido tan egoísta conmigo, ya tendría que haberme llevado a alguna misión antes. ¡Cuando sea grande seré soldado como ustedes! ¿Siempre es así de emocionante?

* * *

 

El resto del día fue muchísimo más agradable para todos. Tony estaba de tan buen humor que fue sencillo estar junto al niño y disfrutar del resto de su fiesta de cumpleaños. Como en Florida no dejaba de llover, decidieron regresar a Nueva York y continuar la celebración en la mansión de los Stark. Jarvis consiguió que alguien llevara un enorme pastel, hamburguesas y pizza. La madre de Tony se unió a ellos, sacó una cámara fotográfica y tomó fotos de todos, y fue una fiesta mucho más modesta pero más animada, mucho mejor que tener un solitario y enorme parque de diversiones a su entera disposición.

Al final de la tarde, cuando ya todos los invitados se habían marchado y sólo quedaba Steve, Tony y él tuvieron un momento a solas en la sala de estar.

Tony resplandecía, y Steve estaba feliz de verlo así.

—Tengo que irme, Tony. Pero recuerda lo que convenimos con el ejército. Lo que pasó en Tampa sólo fue un accidente y tú y yo nunca estuvimos ahí, ¿de acuerdo? —le recordé y le guiñé un ojo.

—De acuerdo —accedió un poco de mala gana—. Pero bueno, aunque no podamos contárselo a nadie, nosotros sabemos que pasó y eso nadie nos lo quita. ¿Te llamo el siguiente viernes?

—Como siempre. —La sonrisa de Steve era tan amplia que hasta le dolía la cara.

—Oh espera, casi lo olvido —dijo Tony al tiempo que sacaba el sobre de papel que traía detrás de sus jeans. Estaba todo arrugado debido a lo mucho que el niño se había mojado anteriormente—. ¿Qué es? —preguntó al tiempo que lo abría y sacaba dos boletos para el concierto de AC/DC que se iba a llevar a cabo en agosto en el Palladium de Nueva York—. Oh. Vaya. Nunca he ido a un concierto de rock antes. ¿Tú me llevarás?

—Claro, ese era el plan. Sé que faltan tres meses para eso, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Es un grupo genial, ¿sabes? Y he conseguido estas entradas especiales que nos permitirán ir tras bambalinas y conocerlos en persona. De hecho estaba pensando en que podías llevarte una de tus guitarras eléctricas para que Malcolm Young te la firme, ¿qué te…?

Steve no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tony de nuevo se estaba abalanzando sobre él para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Es el mejor regalo del mundo, Steve —susurró bajito contra la oreja del adulto—. Eres el mejor. Gracias. Me diste el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, y salvaste la vida de tantas personas. Eso es tan…  _especial_. Te quiero.

Steve iba a responder lo mismo, pero no alcanzó. Tony lo soltó y se fue corriendo.

* * *

 

Al final fue Erika quien acompañó a Steve hasta su motocicleta. Antes de subirse, echó un último vistazo hacia la casa y vio a Tony en una ventana, diciéndole adiós con una mano y una gran sonrisa en la cara. Steve se sentía tan feliz por las demostraciones de cariño del niño, que apenas sí escuchó a Erika cuando ella lo invitó a salir en su siguiente día libre.

—Claro —le dijo Steve—. ¿Por qué no?

Después de todo, tenía años, desde que había terminado con Peggy, que no salía formalmente con ninguna chica. Por supuesto, había tenido sus aventuras, sus encuentros de una noche, pero todo ese asunto del sexo casual no era para él y por lo mismo había dejado de hacerlo. Se sentía más vacío y solo después de tener encuentros así.

Pero quizá con Erika fuera diferente. Además, si salía con ella, quizá podría estar más cerca de Tony y de su familia, ver más seguido al niño. Así que, pensando en eso, Steve aceptó encantado la invitación de la chica. Quedaron para la siguiente semana.

Tendría que poner sobre aviso a Tony el viernes cuando le llamara. Esperaba que no se lo tomara a mal y que no se incomodara por el asunto de su tío Steve saliendo con su propia nana.


	8. 1982

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Steve! <3

**1982**

—La computadora —dijo Howard con un resoplido de incredulidad—. ¿Pueden creer eso? A la revista _Time_ no se le ocurrió algo mejor que elegir a _la computadora_ como “persona del año”.

Howard tenía el dichoso ejemplar de la revista cubriéndole la cara. En la portada se veía a un tipo cualquiera frente a una mesa con una computadora encima. La revista ponía: “La computadora, máquina del año. Ha llegado para quedarse”. Era la primera vez en cincuenta y cinco años que la editorial elegía algo “no humano” para honrarlo como lo más influyente del año, y vaya que estaba causando todo un escándalo.

—Sé de buena fuente que Steve Jobs se puso a llorar cuando vio la revista —continuó hablando Howard sin quitar los ojos del texto—. El muy imbécil creía que iba ser el elegido sólo porque alguien de la _Time_ lo había entrevistado unas semanas antes.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo porque ya has sido portada con ellos al menos cuatro veces —se burló Peggy, cómodamente instalada en un sillón frente a Howard. Ellos dos, y Erika y Steve, estaban en una de las muchas salas que poseía la mansión de los Stark en Long Island. María y Tony estaban a unos metros de ellos, sentados ante el piano, el cual la hermosa mujer tocaba ágilmente—. Igual que nuestro querido Capitán América aquí presente. La _Time_ los adora —agregó Peggy, mirando a Steve y sonriéndole con calidez. Le dio una palmadita en la rodilla y Erika, celosa y molesta, se giró hacia otro lado—. Jobs, por otra parte… Bueno, no es un Stark y mucho menos es un héroe de guerra, pero se ha hecho de un nombre y una fortuna de la nada. Se merece algo de crédito, el pobre.

—Es un idiota y sus productos son basura —afirmó Howard sin dejar de leer.

—Lo dices sólo porque tú eres amigo de Bill Gates —susurró María con una sonrisa tímida, casi como si no quisiera hacerse escuchar por encima de las notas musicales que ella misma estaba sacándole a su elegante piano.

—En realidad, mamá, Bill es más amigo mío que de papá —dijo Tony en voz mucho más alta. Miró de reojo hacia Howard y agregó con rapidez—: Pero también es suyo, claro está. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría ser amigo del famoso señor Stark, el que ha salvado al país guerra tras guerra? ¡Tan héroe como el Capitán América! —concluyó Tony con algo que definitivamente era sarcasmo pero que no pareció poner a nadie en alerta.

Todos continuaron como si nada y Steve se preguntó si acaso era el único en esa casa que se daba cuenta del resentimiento que parecía existir entre el adolescente de doce años y su padre.

—Te aseguro que yo no, Tony, cariño —dijo entonces Peggy con una gran sonrisa—. Cuando conocí a tu padre durante la Segunda Guerra, la mayor parte del tiempo lo que quería era partirle la cara, no tenerlo como amigo.

Tony se rió mucho y miró a Peggy con adoración. Steve también, más que nada porque amaba ver a Tony feliz; se sentía extremadamente agradecido de que Peggy estuviese ahí arrancándole sonrisas.

—Mentira, mujer. Me adorabas y me sigues adorando —replicó Howard, todavía con la revista en la cara—. Era tu amor platónico, no puedes negarlo.

Peggy resopló y María se rió.

—Preguntémosle a Jarvis, él es mi mejor testigo —bromeó Peggy, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del mayordomo—. Jarvis, ¿cariño, dónde estás? ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tuviste que encerrarme en una limusina para que no terminara asesinando a Howard? ¿Jarvis? ¡No seas cobarde, viejo perro inglés, ven acá!

Tony sonrió más y Steve, en acto reflejo, también lo hizo. Se había dado cuenta de que las visitas poco frecuentes de Peggy hacían más feliz a Tony que a él; era evidente que, la que había sido su chica hacía tantos años, le caía muy bien al joven Stark. Steve estaba seguro de que era, más que nada, porque se atrevía a plantarle cara a Howard y decirle sus muchas verdades.

Constantemente Steve tenía esa sensación de ser él quien mejor conocía a Tony; todavía mejor que sus propios padres. Lo cual era francamente extraño… y doloroso, si lo pensabas bien. Steve creía que si él tuviera un hijo y cualquier otra persona presumiera de conocerlo mejor, se sentiría bastante decepcionado de él mismo.

Pero a Howard parecía no importarle.

—¿Alguna canción en especial que desees oír, Steve? —preguntó María cuando finalizó la última melodía.

Steve se encogió de hombros, intentando sonreír encantador.

—¿Algo que puedan tocar los dos juntos, si no es mucha molestia?

María y Tony le sonrieron al Capitán al mismo tiempo con un gesto muy similar. Ambos eran igual de guapos; Tony, con sus doce años, iba que corría para convertirse en un playboy tal como lo había sido su padre en sus años de soltería, y quizá peor porque Steve tenía la seguridad de que Tony iba a ser mucho más atractivo que Howard, ya que tenía la suma del carisma y la inteligencia de su padre, más la calidez, ternura, cultura y humanidad de María.

—¿Listo, cariño? La que siempre practicamos, ¿de acuerdo? —le preguntó María a Tony, y, acto seguido, ambos comenzaron a interpretar la alegre tonada de “Heart and soul”.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Steve, y a eso se debía aquella reunión. Una tradición iniciada hacía muchos años, casi desde que Howard y María estaban recién casados. La buena mujer, tal vez conmovida porque Steve no tenía una familia propia con quien festejar nada, parecía haberse tomado como una misión personal celebrarle al Capitán cada cumpleaños con una pequeña fiesta en su casa, la cual, por lo regular, consistía en un delicioso almuerzo y el pastel de rigor. Luego, al caer la tarde, Steve acostumbraba retirarse para que ellos, en intimidad familiar, pudieran disfrutar por su cuenta de los fuegos artificiales del aniversario de la Independencia.

Sí, Steve era consciente de esa coincidencia. Sabía que era francamente ridículo que él, de entre toda la gente del mundo, cumpliera años justo en el día más americano de todo el calendario. Todavía recordaba lo mucho que Bucky se había burlado cuando supo que el senador Brandt lo había bautizado como “El Capitán América” para el show con las coristas, apodo que, como bien sabe todo el mundo, se quedó con Steve Rogers para toda la vida.

Aquel 4 de julio del 82, Peggy estaba acompañándolos, sola, sin su familia. Ya estando ella casada y con dos hijos, Steve casi no tenía oportunidad de convivir con la que, hasta ese momento, había sido su primero y único amor.

 _Su único amor._ Así era. Porque, después de tantos años de haber terminado con ella, Steve continuaba sin volver a entregarle el corazón a absolutamente nadie. Seguía solo, sin verdaderos planes de casarse o de formar una familia. Tanto porque el Ejército exigía su presencia de tiempo completo, como por el hecho de que le aterrorizaba que volviera a sucederle lo mismo que le pasó con Peggy.

Porque Steve no envejecía. Al menos, no como la gente normal. ¿Y qué mujer iba a soportar eso?

Claro, en ese momento Steve ya no estaba tan solo, tenía a Erika. Pero Erika era sólo una amiga con quien había estado saliendo _de vez en cuando_ durante ya casi dos años _,_ y nada más.

—Hace poco compramos una de las computadoras de Jobs, y en apenas un día, Tony la convirtió en algo un millón de veces más rápido y mejor —dijo Howard interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Steve—. Si Tony siguiera así, trabajando en algo útil en vez de perder el tiempo con la música y la ciencia ficción, al que veríamos pronto en la portada de _Time,_ sería a él y no al idiota de Jobs —sentenció Howard, elevando los ojos de la revista para echarle un vistazo a su único hijo.

Tony, con los ojos fijos en los dedos de su madre, los cuales se movían ágilmente por las teclas de marfil, no le hizo caso.

—¿Le compraste una Apple a Tony? —le preguntó Steve a Howard con incredulidad—. ¿Para qué querría él eso? ¿Qué no inventó él mismo una computadora realmente buena que ahora estás fabricando en masa para usarla en tu compañía?

—¿Que para qué me la compró? —preguntó Tony y soltó un resoplido de burla—. Para jugar _Galaga,_ te aseguro que no, Steve. Lo que pasa es que papá no tenía confianza en lo que yo había inventado y tuvo que gastar miles de dólares en una Apple para hacer una comparación directa con la mía. ¿Verdad, papá? Al final, yo gané y él tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Aunque, por supuesto, jamás lo admitirá.

María dejó de tocar y miró al adolescente con severidad.

—Tony.

Fue todo lo que dijo y con eso bastó para que Tony se encogiera en su lugar e hiciera una mueca; el chico sabía que se había sobrepasado. En esos días le ocurría mucho. Era rebelde, testarudo y tenía una lengua afilada como pocas, especialmente cuando se trataba de replicar cualquier cosa que su padre dijera, así se tratara de un “cuasi-halago” como el que acababa de hacerle hacía un momento.

Steve intentaba comprender al muchacho. No debía ser nada fácil ser… pues como era Tony, precisamente, mucho más inteligente de lo normal, y tener a Howard encima de él intentando controlar cada detalle de su vida. El hombre siempre estaba quejándose de que Tony dedicara tiempo a tocar la guitarra o el piano, que desperdiciara su talento haciendo su propia música o, incluso, se molestaba porque el chico leía libros de ficción. Ahora que sus proyectos en las Industrias Stark marchaban viento en popa y era Obadiah quien se encargaba de casi todo, Howard pasaba mucho más tiempo en Nueva York, a excepción de algunos viajes que realizaba a Washington cuando SHIELD se lo requería.

Pero tenerlo en casa, en vez de hacer feliz a Tony, le ponía los pelos de punta, Steve lo sabía bien, y eso que Tony y Howard sólo estaban juntos algunos fines de semana.

Después del exabrupto de Tony, en la sala reinó un silencio excesivamente incómodo. Howard había dejado la revista sobre el sillón y miraba a su hijo con frialdad. Peggy se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Dónde demonios está ese mayordomo estirado? —preguntó mirando hacia atrás—. Quisiera más té. ¡Jarvis! ¡Sal de tu cueva, viejo amigo!

—Yo puedo traértelo, si gustas —dijo Steve y se puso de pie—. ¿Alguien más desea algo de la cocina?

—Yo también quisiera más té, Steve, si no es molestia —dijo Erika, y luego se giró hacia el piano donde Tony estaba miserablemente sentado viendo fijo hacia las teclas—. Tony, cariño… tu madre ya nos deleitó con el “Feliz cumpleaños” para Steve, ¿por qué no tocas tú algo alusivo a la fecha?

Tony levantó la cara, observó a Erika con gesto altanero durante unos segundos, y luego miró a Steve. Quizá leyó algo de reprobación en la mirada del Capitán, porque de inmediato sus ojos se suavizaron. Asintió.

—Tienes razón, Erika —le dijo a su nana con una sonrisa torcida—. Es tiempo de ir poniéndonos patriotas.

María suspiró y se levantó del piano mientras Tony comenzaba a tocar los acordes del himno nacional de Estados Unidos de América.

Steve también suspiró y, después de intercambiar una mirada con Peggy, se dirigió a la cocina por dos tazas de té. Al regresar a la sala un par de minutos después, se encontró con un ambiente muchísimo más relajado. Tony estaba tocando alegremente los acordes de “America” y cantaba a todo pulmón con una entusiasta Erika haciéndole coro. Ella se había sentado al lado del chico, ocupando el lugar que María había dejado. María, ahora sentada en la sala junto a Peggy y Howard, observaba a Tony con gesto de horror, seguramente por los gritos destemplados que el chico estaba emitiendo. Peggy sonreía mucho mientras afirmaba que ella no se unía al canto simplemente porque no se sabía la letra de la canción.

En cuanto Tony vio al Capi arribar con las tazas de té, le sonrió mucho.

—¡Steve! —lo llamó—. ¡Escucha, escucha! ¡No vas a creer cuál canción me aprendí _solamente_ para tocártela hoy! Me encontré unas películas viejas en el sótano y no podía dejar pasar la ocasión… ¡Atención! —gritó Tony y se giró hacia Erika—. ¿Lista? —Ella se rió y asintió—. Muy bien, tal como la ensayamos, Erika, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Va!

Tony se puso de pie y Erika lo imitó. Empujaron el banco hacia atrás y Tony comenzó a tocar el instrumento de manera frenética.

Steve reconoció la canción de inmediato, oh dios, ¿y cómo no, si la había cantado en los escenarios de todo Estados Unidos más de 200 veces? No podía creerlo. Sintió que se sonrojaba mientras se reía a carcajadas. ¡Era aquella infame canción de la maldita gira con las coristas durante la Segunda Guerra!

— _Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Waaaaay?_ –Tony comenzó a cantar a gritos bastante desafinado. Erika se reía tanto que no podía cantar—. _Who vows to fight like a man for what’s right night and daaaaaay?_

—¡Oh, esperen, esa canción sí me la sé! —exclamó Peggy poniéndose de pie y casi derramando su té— ¡Fue todo un éxito en los 40!

Y también se unió al canto.

— _Who will campaign door-to-door for America, carry the flag shore to shore for America, From Hoboken to Spokaaaaane, The Star Spangled Man wiiiiiiiiith… a Plaaaaaaan!_ –gritaban Tony, Peggy y Erika ante la mirada escandalizada de los señores Stark y la muy avergonzada de Steve.

 **—** Chicos… —intentó poner orden Steve, más que nada por Howard y María, quienes estaban visiblemente incómodos—, en serio, creo que ya es suficiente.

Mentira, también lo hacía por él mismo. Esa canción le traía a la mente y al corazón recuerdos no precisamente agradables, aunque…

Miró a Peggy. Y algo en su corazón se inflamó de tal modo que los ojos se le humedecieron.

Su chica tenía más de sesenta años en ese momento. Y a pesar de su avanzada edad y de que ella, a diferencia de Steve, sí envejecía como un ser humano normal, continuaba siendo tan hermosa como el día en que Steve Rogers, cadete en entrenamiento, la conoció. Su sedoso cabello apenas sí pintaba algunas canas y aunque Peggy había intentado seguir la moda que cambiaba continuamente a través de las décadas, había manifestado que los 80 eran terribles en ese aspecto y por lo tanto conservaría un peinado más clásico que recordaba al que llevaba en los 40. Era preciosa, y ahí en ese momento, Steve sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba dolorosamente dentro del pecho al darse cuenta de que quizá su destino era jamás amar a nadie como la había amado a ella.

Y mucho menos a Erika con quien ya tenía tanto tiempo saliendo, con quien se había besado innumerables veces y con quien había compartido algunas noches en su apartamento, pero con quien no parecía surgir ninguna chispa ni pasión que le indicara a Steve que tendría que dar el siguiente paso. Erika era joven, bonita y amable, pero Steve simplemente no había hecho clic con ella por más que lo había intentado.

De hecho, si continuaba saliendo con la chica, lo hacía más que nada por costumbre, porque era sencillo y le venía bien. Porque lo había analizado y había calculado que si terminaba con la nana, las visitas a la familia Stark disminuirían y serían totalmente incómodas y de ninguna manera quería perder oportunidad de convivir con Tony. Así que, por pura conveniencia, había estado alargando aquella situación durante dos años ya.

—¡No vamos a dejar de cantar hasta que digas tus líneas, Capitán! —gritó Tony en aquel momento, obligando a Steve a quitarle los ojos de encima a Peggy, a quien había estado observando embobado sin ningún disimulo—. ¡Y sé muy bien que las tienes, así que no finjas demencia senil, Rogers!

—¡Oh, pero por supuesto que tiene sus líneas! —comentó Peggy a gritos para hacerse escuchar por encima del piano—. ¡Fue el mejor vendedor de bonos de guerra en toda la historia de la nación!

Steve soltó una risita. Ni siquiera le valía la excusa de “He olvidado esas líneas del demonio” porque la verdad era que las recordaba como si las hubiese dicho el día anterior. Maldita fuera su estupenda memoria mejorada de súper-soldado. Miró hacia atrás para evaluar a Howard y María: los encontró un poco más resignados ante el escándalo, incluso la madre de Tony ya estaba sonriendo y siguiendo el ritmo de la tonada con un pie. Howard simplemente suspiraba y ponía los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo, si eso servirá para que se callen… ¡Tócala, Anthony!

La sonrisa de Tony podía iluminar la habitación. Definitivamente, ese estaba siendo el mejor momento del día para el adolescente y Steve sólo pudo imaginarlo mirando las viejas cintas que decía haber encontrado una y otra vez hasta aprenderse la canción. Aquel pensamiento acerca de Tony, tanto como la presencia y carisma de Peggy, hicieron que el corazón de Steve se derritiera en su pecho.

El chico comenzó la melodía desde el inicio y, en las pausas del canto, Steve metió sus líneas de vendedor de puerta en puerta que tantas veces había repetido en aquellos shows de los años de guerra, antes de convertirse en el verdadero Capitán América. En un momento dado, casi al finalizar la canción, Peggy se colocó a su lado y Steve, contagiado de un entusiasmo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, la tomó de la cintura, la levantó y le dio una vuelta en el aire. En medio de las risas de todos, la puso con suavidad en el suelo y se inclinó para que Peggy pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por seguirle el juego a Tony, cariño —le susurró Peggy al oído—. Míralo que feliz está.

En efecto, justo así era. Tony, todavía de pie ante el piano y golpeando los acordes finales de la canción, resplandecía de orgullo y contento. Steve buscó los ojos de Erika, quien, de pie junto a Tony, no compartía en absoluto la alegría de todos los demás.

A Steve le remordió un poco la consciencia no sentirse realmente preocupado por ella porque… Bueno, tristemente tanto Tony como Peggy eran su más grande prioridad y parecía estar destinado a que siempre sería así.

Steve se dio cuenta entonces de que la perspectiva de todo aquello (de no volverse a enamorar jamás, de amar por siempre a Peggy, de velar por Tony y buscar por encima de todo, la felicidad del joven Stark), no le molestaba en absoluto.

Quizá, se percató en ese justo instante, aquella era la verdadera misión para la que había nacido.

_Cuidar de Tony. Ayudarlo a ser feliz._

Se sintió bendecido de al fin ser capaz de hallarle sentido a la existencia y consideró la revelación como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido en sus 64 años de vida.

* * *

 

No obstante, Steve no era tan cruel como para estar provocando sufrimiento en Erika de aquella forma sin tratar de hacer nada al respecto.

Así que más tarde, cuando Peggy se estaba retirando a tomar el vuelo que la llevaría de regreso a Washington con su familia, y los Stark estaban despidiéndose de ella en las puertas de su mansión, Steve aprovechó para escaparse a la terraza donde Erika y Tony jugaban ajedrez.

—Tony, um… Tu tía Peggy quiere despedirse. Dice que olvidaste darle un beso, así que… —mintió, no sin sentirse un poco mal ante ello. Pero es que realmente necesitaba estar a solas con Erika lo más pronto posible.

Tony hizo una mueca, pero obedeció. Entró a la casa dejándolos a ellos dos a solas en la hermosa terraza, la cual, a esa hora de la tarde, estaba bañada por los destellos dorados que el sol desprendía al reflejarse en las azules aguas de la Bahía de Northport. Desde ese punto se apreciaban los atardeceres más espectaculares de los que Steve hubiese sido testigo. Suspiró, miró a la chica que había sido nana de Tony desde que éste era bastante pequeño y le sonrió cálidamente, preguntándose qué sería lo correcto a decir.

Erika no le correspondió la sonrisa. La joven era hermosa e inteligente, tenía una licenciatura en cuidado infantil y un gran carisma. Steve sinceramente deseaba haber podido enamorarse de ella. Pero era evidente que las cosas del corazón no funcionaban a mandato ni a voluntad.

—Ahora que la agente Carter se ha ido, ¿ya recuerdas que existo? —susurró con amargura la chica y Steve no podía culparla.

A pesar de los años que tenía separado de Peggy y de que tanto él como ella habían hecho vida cada uno por su lado, Steve a veces creía que nunca dejaría de amarla y de añorar no haber sido un súper-soldado imposibilitado a tener una vida normal. Por lo tanto, las pocas ocasiones en las que podía ver a Peggy, era físicamente incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima y de no interactuar con ella. Erika se daba perfecta cuenta y por eso, más que nada, no podía ver a la agente de SHIELD ni en pintura.

—Lo lamento mucho, Erika. No fue mi intención hacer que te sintieras mal…

Erika negó con la cabeza y lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie.

—No, no te disculpes. Después de todo, tú y yo no somos nada. Sólo… sólo somos amigos que salimos de vez en cuando, ¿no? —dijo y se rió falsamente—. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi madre cuando me advirtió que si no me pedías que fuera tu novia a la segunda cita, fuera perdiendo las esperanzas de que lo hicieras otro día —susurró bajito, casi como para ella misma.

No obstante, dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a Steve y lo tomó de una mano.

—No te sientas culpable, Steve Rogers. Eres un buen hombre y tú mismo me lo dijiste: no puedes involucrarte en un romance a largo plazo por tu extraña condición de eterna juventud. Que justo esa fue la razón por la que no pudiste casarte con la agente Carter. Yo te acepté así, sin ataduras ni compromisos, sólo como amigos. Eso no ha cambiado. Simplemente… a veces no puedo evitar desear un poco más, es todo.

—Oh, Erika —dijo Steve y la abrazó. La chica se refugió en sus brazos ávida de cariño—. Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Yo quisiera, pero…

—No lo sientas, Steve. Además, me doy cuenta. Sé que salir conmigo te ayuda a tener excusas para ver más constantemente a Tony, y a Tony le hace bien verte. Así que yo estoy feliz de servir de mediadora.

Steve, sorprendido por la agudeza de Erika, se separó de ella para mirarla a la cara. Quiso hacer algo para compensarle el mal rato.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo a mi apartamento a ver los fuegos artificiales?

A Erika se le iluminaron los ojos. Los años anteriores ambos los habían visto desde algún punto de observación junto al río, pero ese año Steve le había dicho a Erika que quería invitar a Tony a ir con él. Aunque dudaba muchísimo que María y Howard le brindaran el permiso.

—Pero, ¿no ibas a llevar a Tony? Los tres no cabemos en tu motocicleta.

—Sé que Tony entenderá —dijo Steve y abrazó a Erika de nuevo.

Echó un vistazo a la puerta de cristal porque estuvo seguro de haber escuchado algo. Una sombra bajita y delgada se movía en el interior, y Steve temió que Tony hubiese escuchado su conversación.

* * *

 

Sus temores seguramente fueron ciertos porque pasaron dos cosas a continuación: no volvió a ver a Tony mientras se despedía de los Stark y les agradecía su hospitalidad, y resultó que su motocicleta tenía los dos neumáticos reventados. A todos les pareció rarísimo, pero afortunadamente Steve fue el único que sospechó de Tony, así que se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto. Erika intercambió una mirada con él, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante los Stark. Lo que menos deseaban era que Tony recibiera una paliza de parte de su papá.

—Vámonos en mi carro —sugirió Erika, y así lo hicieron. Ella era dueña de un pequeño y viejo Volkswagen de color de rosa donde Steve apenas sí cabía bastante incómodamente, pero era eso o esperar a la grúa. Optaron por emprender la marcha y de ese modo, recorrieron el camino hacia el apartamento de Steve que estaba a un poco más de una hora de distancia rumbo a la Gran Manzana.

* * *

 

Después de haber ahorrado durante un tiempo, Steve se había comprado un pequeño edificio de tres pisos cerca de los muelles de Brooklyn, el cual le había salido considerablemente barato debido a que el barrio se había deteriorado bastante y el valor de las propiedades, caído a pique desde que los muelles habían entrado en desuso a partir de los años 70. Mucha gente le desaconsejó vivir ahí, pero Steve amaba el lugar. Estaba bastante cerca del sitio donde lo habían convertido en el Capitán América, donde había muerto el doctor Erskine, donde por primera vez, él había hecho uso de sus poderes recién adquiridos para atrapar a aquel asesino.

Además, era el barrio de su niñez. Y su edificio, uno de techos muy altos, ventanas enormes y recubierto de ladrillo rojo, poseía una vista espectacular tanto del puente de Brooklyn como del de Manhattan.

Steve sentía que vivía en un sitio privilegiado a pesar de la delincuencia y el deterioro de su alrededor. Y de todas formas, no era como si ninguno de los mafiosos del rumbo quisiera meterse en problemas con el legendario Capitán América.

Cuando Erika y él llegaron a la esquina de las calles Plymouth y Washington, Steve se bajó del auto y abrió las grandes puertas de la planta baja para que Erika pudiera meter el auto. Steve tenía todo el piso inferior vacío y sólo lo usaba a modo de garaje para guardar su motocicleta. Estacionado el coche, él y ella subieron las escaleras al segundo piso, que era donde Steve había arreglado para montar una vivienda bastante aceptable a sus necesidades. Apenas estaba por abrir la boca para ofrecerle una bebida a Erika, cuando sonó el teléfono y se apuró a responder.

Era Jarvis.

—Capitán Rogers, por fin llegó usted a su casa. Estoy llamándole desde hace más de treinta minutos.

El tono urgente pero susurrante de Jarvis puso en alerta a Steve y de inmediato pensó en que algo iba mal.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Jarvis? ¡¿Le pasó algo a Tony?!

—Así es, Capitán. El señorito Anthony ha desaparecido de la casa. Lo he buscado para ofrecerle de cenar y me he vuelto loco al no encontrarlo. No me he atrevido a darle la noticia a los amos porque primero quería cerciorarme… ¿Acaso no se habrá ido con usted?

—¡Por supuesto que no, Jarvis, yo jamás haría tal cosa como llevarme a Tony sin avisarle a nadie o sin pedir permiso! Además, él estaba molesto conm… —Se calló mientras miraba a una angustiada Erika: se le había ocurrido algo de repente—. Espera un momento, Jarvis. No cuelgues; voy a revisar el auto.

Dejó el auricular a un lado del aparato y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Llegó hasta el Volkswagen rosa y abrió el maletero.

Nada sorpresivamente, Tony estaba ahí. El chico, con una pequeña lámpara de baterías entre los dientes y un desarmador en las manos, había sido pillado por Steve en pleno acto de tratar de abrir el compartimiento desde el interior.

—¡Ya casi lo tenía! —exclamó Tony con toda frescura cuando vio a Steve de pie ante él. Claro. Después de todo, ¿por qué motivo Tony iba a tener miedo de un muy enfurecido Steve Rogers si sabía que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano?— ¿No podías haberme dado unos minutos más?

Steve apretó los labios y quiso contar hasta mil.

—Muy bien. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, Anthony Stark —dijo secamente y volvió a cerrar el compartimiento de un golpe.

—¡OYE! —se escuchó el grito ahogado de Tony desde el interior.

Steve no se quedó a escuchar más. Volvió a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad para informarle a Jarvis que, en efecto, Tony estaba con él. Se abstuvo de comentarle el viaje del adolescente dentro del maletero y en cambo le mintió al decirle que se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero y por eso ni Erika ni él lo habían visto. Prometió cuidar de él.

—Sí, sí, Jarvis, sé que Brooklyn es peligroso, descuida, no le pasará nada… Jarvis, en serio, ¿recuerdas con quién estás hablando?

Finalizó asegurándole a Jarvis que Erika lo llevaría de regreso en cuanto terminaran los fuegos artificiales y disminuyera un poco el tráfico en las autopistas.

Al finalizar la llamada con el mayordomo, vio a Erika subir acompañada de Tony. El chico llevaba entre los brazos una enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo y estaba mirándolo con ojos de cachorro regañado. Steve sintió un piquetito de remordimiento de consciencia.

Pero sólo uno muy leve.

—Tony —comenzó con la mejor voz de enojo que pudo conseguir—. La cadena de actos que has realizado desde que, muy maleducadamente, escuchaste una conversación privada, no ha sido más que decepcionante. Primero, me debes un par de neumáticos nuevos. No pienses que no voy a cobrártelos, pero no quiero tu dinero. Ya pensaré en algo que de verdad te cueste esfuerzo, como llevarte de voluntario a limpiar los jardines de la ciudad o algo así. —Erika sonrió y Tony aumentó su gesto de sufrimiento, lo que regocijó a Steve a niveles inimaginables—. Segundo, fuiste bastante desconsiderado al desaparecer de nuestra vista y no despedirte de mí, aunque ahora veo por qué fue. Tercero, venir con nosotros de polizón no ha hecho más que provocarle una enorme angustia a Jarvis durante un largo rato. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que el pobre hombre sintió? ¿Es que acaso no tienes ni un gramo de empatía hacia él después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

Eso bastó para que Tony elevara la vista hacia Steve. Sus ojos habían dejado de mostrarse lastimeros y ahora lo miraban con rabia y rebeldía. Steve temió haberse sobrepasado con el regaño.

—Tú me habías prometido que intentarías que Howard me diera permiso de acompañarte a mirar los fuegos artificiales aquí —dijo Tony con un puchero—. Me pareció injusto que en vez de intentarlo, simplemente trajeras solo a Erika. Además —añadió Tony, ofreciéndole la enorme caja a Steve—, no te había dado tu regalo y esto no podías traértelo en la motocicleta.

Steve, temiendo que en un arranque de enojo Tony se largase corriendo a la calle, aceptó enterrar el hacha de guerra por el momento. Tomó la caja que Tony le ofrecía y suspiró.

—No debiste haberte molestado, Tony —le dijo bajito, mirándolo a los ojos—. Tú sabes que esto es lo que menos me interesa.

—Ya sé, grandulón —respondió Tony dándole un golpe amistoso en el brazo—. Pero era algo que sabía que te iba a encantar y no pude resistirme. —Tony miró a su alrededor con ojos asombrados, especialmente hacia la hermosa panorámica del río y los dos puentes que Steve tenía desde ese piso—. ¡Esto es genial! Dejando de lado que está ubicada en medio de un  barrio de matones, tu casa no está nada mal.

Habían sido pocas las veces que Tony había ido al “apartamento” de Steve, y había sido siempre acompañado de María cuando ella se había presentado a llevarle regalos a Steve para su nuevo hogar. Steve no podía quitarse de la mente la cara de repugnancia de la mujer cuando ésta se percató de lo deteriorado del barrio y de todos los maleantes que se paseaban impunes por la zona, y el Capi estaba convencido de que era por eso que ella no le daba permiso a Tony de ir jamás al hogar de Steve.

Volvió a suspirar cuando notó el entusiasmo del chico mientras recorría todo el edificio y le daba “consejos” de cómo mejorar las instalaciones o la decoración. Steve dejó la caja a un lado, les sirvió refrescos a sus dos invitados y, finalmente, los tres subieron hasta el techo, donde Steve había improvisado una sencilla terraza con sillas, mesas y plantas. Se acomodaron para presenciar los espectaculares fuegos artificiales que cada año la tienda departamental Macy’s lanzaba hacia el Río Este, todo mientras charlaban y bebían amenamente.

* * *

 

No fue en absoluto la noche romántica que Steve había pensado que pasaría con Erika para compensarle el mal rato anterior. La presencia de Tony en medio de ellos marcó la diferencia, y Steve muy en el fondo se sintió un tanto aliviado por ello. Debido a la presencia del menor, Erika tuvo que regresar con él al hogar de los Stark en cuanto terminó el show de los fuegos artificiales en vez de quedarse a pernoctar con Steve como habría sido el desenlace natural de la cosas. Pero, en cambio, habían pasado muy buen rato los tres juntos, riéndose, mirando el espectáculo, bebiendo mucha _Coca-cola_ y comiendo _Cheetos_ a montones.

Aquella improvisada reunión le sirvió a Steve para recapitular el comportamiento de Tony desde que Steve había comenzado a salir con Erika, hacía más de dos años. El entonces niño, primero se había comportado indignado y celoso, Steve no sabía si había sido por él o por Erika. O por ambos. La nana, a pesar de que Tony a veces se comportaba bastante grosero con ella, se había ganado el cariño del heredero Stark con creces, así que Tony no había permanecido enojado por mucho tiempo. Con los meses aprendió a aceptar de manera natural que a veces Erika y Steve tenían citas a las que él no estaba invitado.

Ya a solas en su edificio, Steve tuvo tiempo de abrir el regalo que Tony le había dejado y del cual parecía haberse olvidado en cuanto se lo entregó.

La caja era enorme; Steve no podía imaginar qué podía ser y cuánto dinero habría gastado el adolescente para dárselo. Suspiró por enésima vez y procedió a romper el papel. La caja era de cartón simple sin ninguna impresión, y Steve, más curioso que nunca, terminó de abrirla.

Dentro, había tres cosas. Estaba un pequeño aparato de plástico negro de unos cuarenta centímetros de largo y veinte de alto. También había una caja delgada de plástico transparente con un disco. Y, finalmente, una carta.

Steve sacó el aparato con cuidado. Venían cables y un control remoto con muchos botones. El aparato, de la marca Sony, anunciaba ser un reproductor de discos compactos y, con grandes letras mayúsculas, ponía “DIGITAL”. Steve abrió mucho los ojos. Había escuchado rumores del nuevo desarrollo de tecnología digital para reproducir música, pero no sabía que ya estaba terminada y en venta al público en general. Dejó el aparato a un lado y miró el disco. Sólo tenía escrito con marcador: _Pink Floyd._

Abrió la carta y leyó. Era de Tony, por supuesto. El tono en que le había escrito delataba el entusiasmo del chico, y Steve casi podía escuchar su voz mientras leía.

_Querido grandulón,_

_¡Mira nada más lo que se consigue por ser una famosa promesa en el mundo de la tecnología! Sony y Phillips, ambos grandísimos idiotas, están peleándose por ser quien desarrolle el mejor reproductor de CD y me enviaron sendas muestras para que yo las evalúe y les dé publicidad gratuita al decir en una entrevista cuál de los dos aparatos prefiero. El de Sony es el mejor, pero no le digas a nadie, voy a hacerlos sufrir un rato, si es que no me pongo yo a inventar algo mucho mejor que ellos._

_Según sé, estos aparatos salen a la venta hasta finales del año y van a costar casi mil dólares. Quita ese ceño fruncido, Rogers, a mí no me costaron nada. Tampoco el disco que te estoy enviando, el cual tristemente sólo es un demo y tiene solamente una canción grababa. Pronto comenzarán a producir más discos, y ya podrás comprar la música aburrida de anciano de la post guerra de tu elección._

_Mientras, disfruta de Pink Floyd y… ¿Recuerdas el concierto de AC/DC al que me llevaste hace dos años? Bueno. Yo cada vez que escucho al grupo, pienso en ti. Espero que te pase lo mismo cuando de hoy en adelante escuches a PF._

_(Esta carta se autodestruirá en 5 segundos… Jajaja, qué más quisiera. No seas malo conmigo y quémala, por favor. Algún día inventaré mensajes que sí puedan destruirse a elección del remitente, ya verás)._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Anciano._

_Besos,_

_T.S._

* * *

Por supuesto, Steve no destruyó la carta.

Se pasó las siguientes horas acostado en su cama en oscuridad total, escuchando una y otra vez la única canción grabada en el disco. Era _Wish you were here,_ y cada ocasión que la oía, le parecía más y más increíble que sólo se tratase de una casualidad y de que tan famosa y bella melodía no estuviese llena de una dedicatoria implícita de Tony hacia él. Porque, tal como decía la letra, eran tantas las ganas de Steve de pasar más tiempo con Tony que se volvían casi dolorosas, y sabía que el chico se sentía del mismo modo por él. Recordaba cada una de las ocasiones en las que Tony, más pequeño e ingenuo, le había llorado y suplicado que se lo llevase con él y lo adoptara, que prefería vivir con él en su “cuchitril” de Brooklyn en vez de en una mansión con Howard.

_Entonces…_

_¿Entonces crees que puedes distinguir_

_El paraíso del infierno,_

_Cielos azules del dolor?_

_¿Crees que puedes distinguir?_

Sueños inocentes que jamás los llevaron a nada. Steve jamás habría tenido corazón para separar a Tony de su madre, ni para robarle el futuro grandioso que le aguardaba y que sólo una educación como la que le proporcionaba Howard podía asegurarle. No obstante, a pesar de no poder “adoptarlo”, Steve intentaba, día a día, ser parte de su vida lo más que podía, y era justamente por eso que intentaba una relación con su nana Erika.

_¿Intercambiaste_

_un rol secundario en la guerra_

_por un papel protagónico en una jaula?_

Y tal como Tony había vaticinado, jamás podría volver a escuchar a Pink Floyd sin que su corazón se llenase de añoranza y cariño por el heredero Stark, pequeño diablillo quien, como él, era un alma perdida en búsqueda de significado y aceptación. Tony tenía alma vieja, y parecía encontrarse y reconocerse con la de Steve de un modo que era casi doloroso porque tristemente no era mucho el tiempo que podían convivir.

_Cómo… Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí…_

Y además, Tony lo conocía tan bien. Steve ya amaba el regalo que le había hecho. La calidad del sonido de aquel reproductor era… sencillamente impecable. Steve jamás había escuchado nada similar. Ahora ardía en deseos de ir y comprar todos los CD que pudiera encontrar. Escuchar la música así de clara y limpia era casi como un milagro, y sonrió al pensar en Tony haciendo algo para “mejorar” todavía más aquella tecnología.

Cerró los ojos y, después de reproducir la melodía quizá por centésima ocasión, se durmió.

Soñó con las calles de Brooklyn como solían ser antes, en los 40. Llenas de gente, de niños felices, de risas, juegos y sol. Se soñó a él como era antes del suero, delgado y pequeño.

Y soñó a Tony junto a él.

* * *

 

 


	9. 1983

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Presentando el PoV de Tony! ¡Al fin! xD

**1983**

El color azul rey y las "A" de Andover, (la ciudad donde se encontraban) dominaban la decoración de las canchas de básquetbol de la academia de Tony. Aquel hermoso día de primavera, Steve había ido junto con María y Jarvis a participar como espectadores en un importante partido del equipo del chico.

Tony se veía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era, ahí rodeado por todos aquellos jóvenes cuyas edades oscilaban entre los dieciséis y dieciocho años. Pero ese era un detalle que a nadie parecía importarle ya que, según sabía Steve, Tony era un jugador valioso para su equipo a pesar de su supuesta "baja estatura", algo que como todo el mundo sabe, en el básquetbol puede considerarse como una desventaja. Quizá era su aparente inocencia e indefensión lo que provocaba que los jugadores del equipo contrario se confiaran y no lo consideraran un contrincante peligroso. Steve había sido testigo, no sin enojarse bastante, de cómo los jóvenes de la escuela visitante se habían burlado abiertamente "del bebé" que jugaba para la Academia Phillips de Andover.

Pero Tony había prestado oídos sordos a aquellas burlas, y Steve sabía que era tanto por su férreo orgullo como por la costumbre de haber sufrido  _bullying_ toda su vida escolar. Y en cuanto comenzó la partida, Tony había demostrado ser un excelente tirador de tres puntos, anotando canastas desde grandes distancias y dejando a todos los espectadores con la boca abierta, contrincantes incluidos. No iban todavía a la mitad del partido y el equipo de Tony le estaba poniendo ya una paliza al equipo visitante. Había otro chico, el capitán o base, que tenía un juego bastante bien sincronizado con el de Tony, según pudo observar Steve, quien realmente no sabía mucho de aquel deporte. Él prefería millones de veces al béisbol, y se recordó a él mismo entrenando con el bate hasta sangrarse las manos mientras Bucky le tiraba pelotas, todo para que al final ninguno de los otros niños del barrio quisiera jugar con él.

Eso, una lucha constante por probarse a ellos mismos y salir victoriosos de las desventajas de su edad y tamaño, era algo que compartía plenamente con Tony.

Tony, que era un adolescente saludable y normal comparado al niño escuálido y enfermizo que fue Steve, tenía ese pequeño problema de ser un adelantado en sus clases lo que lo obligaba a codearse con niños mucho mayores que no dejaban de torturarlo hasta que Tony se ganaba su respeto con creces.  _Cosa que sucedía, Steve daba fe según las conversaciones que tenía los viernes con un entusiasmado Tony, feliz por haber conseguido algún logro que les callase la boca a todos los demás._

Especialmente desde que Tony parecía haber hecho, por fin y después de largos años, un mejor amigo entre todos aquellos chicos.

El susodicho era precisamente el capitán del equipo de básquet que parecía estar tan bien sincronizado con Tony: el chico, alto y de cabello rubio oscuro, sólo un par de años mayor que Tony pues también era un súperdotado y estaba un tanto adelantado, no cejaba de enviarle tiros perfectos a Tony desde grandes distancias para que el chico Stark se luciera con sus tiros excepcionales e imposibles que marcaban tres puntos a su favor.

Steve pudo imaginarse a Tony practicando con su amigo Tiberius (a quien Tony cariñosamente llamaba Ty) horas y horas a solas ahí en esa precisa cancha de un colegio de ricos, tal como él y Bucky lo habían hecho hacía tantísimas décadas en los terrenos baldíos del humilde barrio de Brooklyn.

El árbitro silbó un descanso justo en el momento que Tony lanzaba el balón, el cual surcó la media cancha y se ensartó en la canasta de manera impecable provocando una avalancha de aplausos y hurras que resonó en el gimnasio. Steve, contagiado del entusiasmo de los espectadores (y de Jarvis, quien estaba de pie aplaudiendo y gritando hurras) también se paró a vitorear.

Tony, caminando con agilidad felina y una completa y perfeccionada seguridad en sí mismo, atravesó la cancha rumbo a los vestidores, aceptó las palmadas en la espalda de sus compañeros y el abrazo apretado del capitán de su equipo, quien le revolvió el cabello.

Steve sintió un poco de pena que Tony ni siquiera hubiese mirado hacia la dirección donde ellos estaban sentados, pero intentó pasarse el trago amargo que le ocasionaba la frialdad del adolescente mientras se convencía de que así eran los jóvenes ( _siempre avergonzados de su familia)_ y pensando en lo mucho que le tranquilizaba saber que Tony, a pesar de las desventajas de su menor edad, se estaba forjando un nombre propio en su academia y, especialmente, del hecho que ahora ya contara con un mejor amigo que se preocupaba por él.

Steve vio a Tony y a Ty detrás de la puerta de los vestidores, todavía abrazados y caminando lado a lado, y entonces se giró hacia María y Jarvis.

—Voy a la cafetería por unas bebidas. Yo invito.

—Oh no, Steve, no te molestes —intentó negarse la madre de Tony, quien también sonreía mucho, resplandeciente de orgullo de ver a Tony triunfar en algo tan cotidiano como un deporte.

—María, es un honor. No tengo cómo agradecerte que me hayas pedido que los acompañara hoy, en verdad estoy disfrutando mucho ver a Tony como todo un campeón de basquetbol. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? —dijo y se rió.

—Es Tiberius Stone —dijo María con una gran sonrisa—. Su padre es un gran científico, dueño de Stone Incorporated. Howard y él ya se conocían de antes. Sé por la madre de Tiberius que éste se empeñó en conseguir que Tony entrara al equipo de básquet a como diera lugar, y creo que se han pasado tardes completas entrenando. Además, el niño es casi tan inteligente como Tony. Creo que va a hacerle bien tener amigos  _de su clase_.

Steve asintió.

—Sí, me alegra que hayan hecho tan buena amistad —dijo Steve y se escapó a toda prisa a comprar refrescos. Le incomodaba un poco el último comentario de Maria por razones obvias. "De su clase", pero qué tontería.

Regresó, el partido se reanudó, terminó con una victoria para la Academia Phillips y Steve en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad de saludar a Tony o de felicitarlo.

Regresó a Nueva York sintiéndose muy contento por el triunfo de Tony, pero también con una leve tristeza por no haber podido convivir con él.

* * *

Steve apenas había descendido del avión militar que lo traía de Etiopía para tomarse una semana de descanso antes de proseguir con la misión, cuando le avisaron que tenía una llamada telefónica en su oficina de parte de SHIELD.

Frunció el ceño y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría. Por lo regular, esas llamadas nunca eran nada bueno. O bien eran Peggy o Howard intentando reclutarlo para alguna de sus misiones ( _El Capitán América sería un estupendo agente para SHIELD, Steve),_ o era Peggy para darle quejas de algún comportamiento de Howard donde se había puesto en peligro de muerte ( _o viceversa),_ o era un aviso de alguna amenaza inminente que se cernía sobre la civilización occidental.

Pero esa vez, era algo completamente diferente.

—Steve —era Peggy, quien pasó directo al grano sin saludar—. En menos de treinta minutos, la policía de Andover, junto con agentes del Departamento de Defensa y del Pentágono, van a hacer una redada en la Academia Phillips.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Steve—.  _¿Tony?_  —preguntó en tono estrangulado—. ¿Tony tiene algo que ver?

—Sí, cariño… Por Tony Stark. Digno hijo de Howard, el muy pillo. Por cierto, Howard no está enterado. Todavía. No sé si considerarlo un giro afortunado o qué, pero Howard ahora mismo está en Japón y no tiene idea. No he querido decírselo porque se volverá loco. Necesito…

—Entiendo, Peggy. Tony necesita un guardián que vele por sus derechos. —Se debatió entre la curiosidad enorme de preguntarle a Peggy  _qué diablos había hecho el chico_ para ganarse la atención de semejantes poderes de gobierno, pero pensó que sería una inútil pérdida de tiempo. Ya podría enterarse al llegar a Andover—. ¡Voy inmediatamente para allá!

—¡29 minutos, Steve!

—¡Ya entendí!

Colgó el teléfono y no se molestó en buscar su motocicleta. En la autopista y aun manejando a toda velocidad, haría dos horas aproximadamente. Corrió de regreso a la pista y simplemente cogió un helicóptero de la Armada.

Ya enfrentaría la corte marcial después.

* * *

Llegó al mismo tiempo que una tropa completa de camiones con las siglas del departamento de policía del condado. Bajó de la nave después de aterrizarla en un campo colindante y corrió a toda prisa hacia la entrada del estacionamiento donde los camiones repletos de miembros muy mal encarados del Departamento de Defensa estaban estacionándose con aquella velocidad y rudeza acostumbrada en ellos simplemente para amedrentar.

Steve se preguntó a quién estarían pensando que amedrentarían… A los alrededores del estacionamiento no se veía un alma a quien asustar. Los chicos que vivían en el internado,  _por supuesto_ que no estaban mirando el estacionamiento a ver quién entraba o no. Steve suspiró al tiempo que llegaba a ellos y sintió gran satisfacción al ver que bajaban sus armas y lo miraban con respeto e incluso reverencia: Steve no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse después de llegar de Etiopía y aún vestía su traje de combate junto con su fiel escudo colgado detrás. Iba sucio, con el casco puesto, mal encarado y, estaba casi seguro, con un aire de fiereza que  _sí amedrentaría_ a cualquiera.

—Capitán Rogers —jadeó un uniformado de mucha edad y que Steve supuso sería el jefe de la operación—. Nosotros… No-no venimos a arrestar al joven Anthony Stark —tartamudeó el hombre ante la mirada severa que Steve le estaba dirigiendo, y éste volvió a sentir una acalorada oleada de satisfacción ante el hecho de que el jefe  _supiera_ que Steve tenía una relación cercana con Tony y que supusiera que estaba ahí para defenderlo—. Esto es sólo una redada. Tenemos una orden de allanamiento para todos los dormitorios del campus —dijo, todavía nervioso, mostrándole a Steve con manos temblorosas una hoja que el Capi no se dignó mirar ni leer.

—Explíquese —le ordenó Steve—. Porque francamente no veo la necesidad de su alta seguridad. O qué, jefe O'Brian —dijo al leer el nombre del agente en la placa que traía en el pecho—. ¿Piensa que los chicos de la escuela van a atacarlos? ¿Con libros? ¿Con balones de básquetbol? ¿O con qué?

El jefe dobló la hoja y se la embutió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía encima de un chaleco antibalas. Steve estaba tan furioso que no dejaba de crispar los puños alrededor de su cinturón. Que aquellos tipos se presentaran  _así de armados a una escuela_ , se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Qué mal y equivocadas estaban tantas cosas en el gobierno de Estados Unidos.

—Tenemos una orden de requisar y de apropiarnos de las computadoras personales de Anthony Stark. Así mismo, esta orden nos permite revisar su habitación en búsqueda de indicios.

—¿De indicios de qué? —gruñó Steve, cada vez más furioso. Ahora también con Tony. ¿En qué maldito problema se había metido el chico?

—El Departamento de Defensa tiene tres meses en este caso —continuó explicando el jefe—. Se han registrado intrusiones ilegales a diferentes sistemas informáticos. Primero fueron las escuelas de todo el estado de Nueva York. Después, las bases de datos de ciertas tiendas departamentales. También, el zoológico del Bronx. Pero el colmo han sido las intrusiones al Departamento de Defensa y peor, Capitán Rogers… Al Pentágono. La broma del joven Stark le ha costado millones a este departamento y el atraso del lanzamiento de un satélite radar.

— _La broma del joven Stark_  —repitió Steve, lento e incrédulo. Él no sabía mucho de sistemas computacionales, de redes ni de la reciente y famosa internet, pero  _sabía_ que Tony era un genio. Y si había alguien muy capaz de conseguir todo aquello que le mencionaba el jefe, ese tendría que ser Tony y nada más. Virtualmente capaz. Pero… ¿también lo era moralmente? Por supuesto que no—. Yo podría meter las manos al fuego para asegurarle que Tony Stark no haría algo así. Él nunca se ha caracterizado por ser una persona que disfrute de ocasionar problemas ni de dañar a otros, y menos a las instituciones de su país.

El jefe estaba sudando del estrés. Se limpió la frente y dijo:

—Tenemos datos y evidencia física de que las intrusiones provienen de esta escuela. Y además, hay una llamada de un testigo. Alguien, otro estudiante de la Academia, nos telefoneó y acusó al joven Stark.

Steve se vio interrumpido tanto en su línea de pensamiento como en lo que estaba a punto de decir porque en ese momento el director de la Academia, acompañado de su propio cuerpo de seguridad y de varios profesores, habían arribado al estacionamiento para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Steve dirigió la mirada hacia los edificios escolares.

Las ventanas estaban abarrotadas de cabezas de chicos de todas edades mirando hacia afuera. Steve se preguntó si Tony estaría ahí entre ellos y si sabría que todo aquel desastre era, aparentemente, a causa de él y de sus  _travesuras_ a través del internet.

Steve se sintió tan enojado e impotente que tuvo ganas de golpear algo.  _Tanto_ que se esforzaba por cuidar y hacer feliz al chico para que éste, solito y sin ayuda, llevara problemas así de graves hasta la misma puerta de su colegio. Steve no quería ni pensar en lo que diría o haría Howard al enterarse.

* * *

—¿No fue ahí, en Etiopía, donde te hicieron prisionero hace algunos años? ¿Dónde te torturaron casi hasta morir?

La pregunta de Tony provocó que flashbacks de muchos de los momentos más horribles de su vida danzaran con rapidez por su mente. Steve intentó desecharlos de inmediato.

—Sí. Cuando estaba bajo el yugo de la Unión Soviética. Pero ahora es distinto. La guerra civil dejó a la población hundida en la miseria y la corrupción, lo cual llevó eventualmente a esta sequía y hambruna.

—Entonces, ¿estás ahí construyendo diques?  _¿En serio?_ ¿Tú, el Capitán América?

La burla implícita en el tono de Tony, lo enfureció.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para salvar vidas, Tony. Los diques ayudan a los cultivos. Es mejor eso que simplemente llevarles comida. Pero no me cambies de tema. Estamos aquí para que me cuentes qué pasó.

—Ah, eso. Fue por una apuesta.

Steve escuchó lo dicho por Tony y vio todo rojo.  _Una apuesta._ En serio, ¿podía haber un motivo peor que ese?

Para tranquilizarse, le dio la espalda al chico y observó a su alrededor.

Estaban ambos a solas en la habitación de Tony; exactamente la misma habitación que el chico había tenido todos esos largos años en la Academia; la misma a la que Steve lo había acompañado hacía ya casi seis años, la primera vez que él visitó aquella escuela para "ayudar" a Tony a hacerle frente a los matones que lo molestaban.

Ahora todo era bastante diferente.

Con trece años cumplidos y una reputación ganada a base de carisma, de gran inteligencia y de influencias, además de que ahora contaba con el apoyo de "un mejor amigo" un par de años mayor que él, Tony ya no era el pequeñito desprotegido de hacía un lustro. Ya sabía defenderse. Ya se había probado a él mismo y a los demás que no era sólo el hijo de un multimillonario sin talento propio. Steve sabía, porque Tony le contaba a veces en sus charlas telefónicas, que la gran mayoría de los estudiantes continuaban sin aceptarlo del todo, quizá mayormente por envidia y celos, pero a él ya no le importaba. Era consciente de su valía y aunque eso lo volvía arrogante a ratos, Steve lo prefería así si eso significaba que Tony no permitiría que los demás pasaran por encima de él.

La habitación de Tony también había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Ahora era el típico dormitorio de un adolescente: atiborrado de computadoras y de aparatos electrónicos de todo tipo, basura y ropa sucia, además de pósters en la pared de artistas de cine y TV, mujeres guapas en su mayoría. Steve sabía, y no dejaba de sonrojarse por ello, que Tony "escondía" un póster del Capitán América pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de su armario, junto con uno de Bruce Lee y otro de Albert Einstein.

Eran los tres ídolos de los cuales quizá Tony se avergonzaba delante de sus compañeros, pero a quienes se había negado a abandonar del todo, situación que enternecía el alma de Steve a niveles inimaginables.

Recordando eso, el enojo que bullía en su sangre momentos antes, se diluyó con rapidez.

Se giró hacia Tony quien, sentado encima de su cama, lucía avergonzado y triste. Verlo así tranquilizó todavía más a Steve, quien comprendió que la arrogancia y soberbia que había mostrado un rato antes ante el director de la escuela y los miembros de la policía, había sido sólo una pantalla para no quebrarse.

Saber que Tony se mostraba tal cual era solamente delante suyo, conmovió aún más a Steve.

—Cuéntame de la apuesta, Tony —susurró, acercándose al chico. Puso el escudo apoyado en la pared, se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la cama. Se sentó junto a Tony y notó que los ojos de éste se clavaron en la estrella del escudo mientras suspiraba y comenzaba a hablar.

—Todo empezó… muy inocentemente, Steve. Sólo estaba probando hasta donde podía llegar. La gente es increíblemente estúpida y no se ha dado cuenta de que con la llegada de las redes, toda la información que tienen albergada en sus servidores está vulnerable y expuesta. Yo sólo… sólo estaba explorando. No hice ningún daño, no robé nada.

—Lo sé, Tony. Y te creo. Pero lo del Pentágono…

—Lo que pasa es que le conté a Ty —masculló Tony y clavó la mirada en el suelo, apenado—. No me creyó y me pidió pruebas. Me apostó a que no podría conseguir cambiar algo efectivamente. Entonces vulneré el cortafuegos del Pentágono y… y modifiqué su programa de lanzamiento del satélite. Que por cierto es una basura, que conste, y ni por asomo vale la cantidad escandalosa de dólares que ellos han dicho —finalizó levantando la cabeza y mirando al Capitán.

Sus ojos suplicaban por confianza. Steve no podía menos que otorgársela. Ya suficiente sufría Tony porque Howard rara vez creía en sus palabras.

Steve suspiró.

—Como te dije antes, te creo. Y desearía que hubieses sido más firme para negarte a la petición de Ty. Hay cosas que, así nos la pida nuestro mejor amigo, tenemos que rechazar si atentan contra nuestros valores y creencias. Además, Tony, hay otra cosa que debes saber… El jefe de policía me confesó que no sabían que habías sido tú. Creo que no tenían modo de saberlo. Lo único que podían rastrear era que la intrusión provenía de esta escuela. Pero alguien te delató. —Ante eso, los ojos de Tony se abrieron mucho y puso cara de terror—. Así es. Algún compañero tuyo llamó al Departamento de Defensa y les dijo lo que habías hecho.

Tony apretó la mandíbula y de nuevo bajó la mirada, como negándose a ver a Steve a la cara, como si temiera que pudiera leer algo en sus ojos. Fue entonces cuando Steve tuvo la funesta sospecha.

_¡¿Su amigo Ty?!_

¿Sería posible?

—Tony, ¿quiénes sabían de tus actividades en las redes, aparte de Tiberius?

Tony estaba sonrojándose, Steve estaba seguro. El cuarto estaba en penumbras, pero aun así se notaba.

—Varios otros. Muchos, de hecho —dijo Tony con rapidez, y Steve se vio incapaz de discernir si estaba mintiendo o no, especialmente porque Tony de nuevo estaba viéndolo a los ojos y su mirada parecía auténtica—. Fue una apuesta que gané, Steve. ¡Obviamente tenía que hacerla pública! No tienes idea del número de bocas que callé con ese logro.

—¡¿Logro?! —resopló Steve, comenzando a enojarse de nuevo—. Tony… Un logro es obtener becas, ayudar a la gente, hacer algo extraordinario que consiga cambios positivos.  _Eso_ que hiciste podrá ser algo que no lo hace cualquiera, pero dejó de ser un logro en el momento que causaste un daño económico que tendrá que ser pagado por el bolsillo de los contribuyentes inocentes del país. ¿Eres consciente de que el jefe del Departamento de Defensa ha dicho que según las nuevas leyes contra la piratería cibernética, esto te habría costado al menos diez años en prisión? Si te has salvado, es porque eres menor de edad y…

—¡Y porque soy el hijo de Howard Stark, el que no deja de inventarles armamento! ¡Y el protegido del Capitán América, el gran héroe de todas las guerras! ¡Puedes decirlo, Steve! —gritó Tony, repentinamente enojado y poniéndose de pie—. ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta? ¡Ustedes creen que yo no soy nadie, que soy lo que soy por su ayuda!

Steve también se puso de pie, pero supo que Tony no tenía temor de él en absoluto. A pesar de la diferencia de estatura, el chico no se amedrentó.

—¡Tony! ¡Independientemente de la razón que fuera, deberías estar agradecido de que sólo han decidido ponerte en arresto domiciliario aquí en la escuela y que no te llevarán a una correccional!

—¡¿Agradecido?! —bufó el chico—. ¿De no poder ir a ver a mi madre durante medio año completo? ¿De que van a llevarse toda mi tecnología, mucha de la cual la construí yo con mis propias manos? ¡No encuentro cómo agradecer eso, Rogers! ¡EXPLÍCAME!

—¡Ibas a ir a la correccional en vez de eso! —repitió Steve a gritos sin poder controlarse. En el fondo sabía que estaba siendo ridículo por ponerse a discutir a ese nivel con un adolescente, pero le desesperaba a niveles inimaginables que Tony pudiera irse por malos pasos—. ¿Acaso lo prefieres? ¿Tienes idea de lo que semejante experiencia te haría en la vida? ¡Te la arruinaría por completo! ¡Además, no es como si tu madre no pudiera venir a verte aquí!

—¡¿En serio crees que es lo mismo?!

—Ah, no lo sé, Tony, ¡yo soy huérfano desde los dieciocho años! Con tal de que fuera posible, dejaría que mi madre me visitase en  _cualquier sitio._  ¡Dejé de tener un verdadero hogar desde entonces pero me las he apañado!

Tony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, ¡porque te refugiaste en  _mi_  casa con  _mi_  familia desde que pudiste hacerlo, ¿cierto?! Con una familia millonaria adoptiva, ¡cualquiera podría! —soltó venenosamente el adolescente y Steve se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

No podía creer que Tony le hubiese dicho algo así de cruel.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un momento; los dos respiraban pesadamente, presas de las fuertes emociones y el enojo. Era la primera vez en toda la vida que Tony usaba su lengua afilada para lastimar así a Steve. Éste había pensado que el chico lo quería más allá de eso, pero ahora veía que en situaciones de pelea, todo se valía.

—No sabía que eso te molestaba tanto —susurró Steve por fin, toda la furia anterior sustituida por una tristeza indescriptible—. Me refiero a ir a tu casa contigo y con tu familia. Procuraré no volver a hacerlo jamás.

Se dio la media vuelta, tomó su escudo y caminó hacia la puerta. En el fondo esperaba que Tony lo detuviera y le dijera que sí, que se había sobrepasado, que no lo había dicho en serio. Que lo disculpara.

Pero no fue así. Tony no dijo palabra. Así que, sin mirar hacia atrás, Steve salió de la habitación de Tony y cerró la puerta muy despacio.

Afuera aguardaban los miembros del Departamento de Defensa en espera de poder entrar a la recámara a llevarse toda la tecnología del chico. Steve se aseguró de que hubiese también personal de la Academia que se encargara de cuidar a Tony mientras los agentes hacían su trabajo, entonces les dio autorización para proceder y se marchó de esa escuela sintiéndose devastado.

* * *

Tony escuchó golpes en su puerta y corrió a abrirla de inmediato.

Toda esperanza de que fuera Steve se desmoronó de golpe al ver la carota del prefecto de los dormitorios.

—Tony, los agentes tienen que entrar a llevarse el equipo requisado. El Capitán Rogers ya les ha dado permiso —dijo el prefecto.

—¿Dó-dónde está él? —preguntó Tony en un tartamudeo involuntario. Intentó mirar por encima del hombro del prefecto, pero Steve no estaba a la vista.

—Se retiró. Ahora, muévete a un lado, chico. Esta gente tiene que hacer su trabajo y el director está impaciente porque terminen y se retiren.

Tony no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Se movió hacia atrás hasta quedar de espaldas a la ventana que daba a los jardines de la Academia y miró con creciente horror y tristeza a un tropel de agentes invadir el sagrado espacio de su cuarto con su indeseable presencia.

El prefecto y un par de profesores, seguramente para vigilar, también estaban presentes.

Ver a esas personas desconectar, desarmar y guardar rudamente y sin ningún cuidado todo el equipo electrónico de Tony, le dolía casi físicamente. Tuvo ganas de llorar.

Incapaz de soportar la vista, les dio la espalda y miró hacia afuera por la ventana. Jadeó cuando descubrió la silueta de Steve caminando con lentitud por el césped, muy a lo lejos. Lo observó atento, con el corazón en un puño, contraído por el dolor y la culpa, hasta que el Capi, completamente solo, se subió a un helicóptero de la Armada, lo encendió, lo elevó y se marchó.

* * *

Como parte del castigo impuesto por la Academia, Tony debía limpiar su cuarto después de que los agentes del DOD se lo hubiesen desvalijado. Por lo tanto, dedicó el resto de la tarde a ello.

Muy enojado al inicio, con el paso de las horas se dio cuenta de que semejante actividad tan mundana era, de cierta manera, terapéutica. Los idiotas del DOD le habían dejado su reproductor de CD así que Tony pudo escuchar sus discos favoritos mientras hacía planes para conseguir conectar ese aparato al internet y vengarse de todo y de todos.

No obstante, conforme pasó el tiempo y comenzó a dejar su cuarto impecable y bonito, sus pensamientos dejaron de divagar hacia resentidos planes de revancha y en cambio orbitaron alrededor de Steve y las palabras horribles que Tony le había dicho.

Dios, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando para reclamarle algo así? ¿A Steve, quien siempre había estado ahí para él, de quien guardaba recuerdos más hermosos que los compartidos con Howard, quien había  _volado_ (literalmente) hasta Tony para ayudarlo, quien había cogido sin permiso un helicóptero del ejército, y quien había conseguido para él el mejor de los tratos con el Pentágono y el DOD dadas las circunstancias? El arrepentimiento por haberse dejado llevar por el enojo y el miedo, se lo estaba comiendo vivo. Prácticamente había visto y escuchado la manera en que el corazón de Steve se había quebrado cuando él, estúpidamente, se había burlado de su orfandad y del modo en que se había encariñado con él y con sus padres.

Hizo muecas al recordar por enésima vez su discusión.

—Eres el idiota más grande del mundo, Stark —murmuró para él mismo mientras acomodaba los últimos libros en la repisa que acababa de desempolvar.

—Nunca has dicho una verdad más grande, Marco Antonio.

Al escuchar eso, Tony dejó caer los libros al suelo y se giró. Ty acababa de entrar a su cuarto y cerrado la puerta tras él. Enfureciéndose de nuevo en cuestión de nanosegundos, Tony corrió hacia su compañero, llegó hasta él y lo derribó echándosele encima. Gritó de rabia mientras le soltaba de puñetazos a la cara. Ty no le regresó los golpes, pero usando su mayor corpulencia y fuerza consiguió intercambiar lugares con Tony. Lo oprimió contra el suelo y le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza. Tony estaba tan enojado que no podía ni respirar.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Stark?! —le gritó Ty en la cara—. ¡¿Por qué me atacas así?!

—¡Me delataste, maldito traidor! —le gritó Tony en respuesta—. ¡Les llamaste a los del Pentágono para acusarme! ¿Sabes que casi me llevan preso a una correccional?  _¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?!_

La última pregunta le había salido con voz quebrada y se odió mucho por ello, por demostrarle esa debilidad a Ty. Se sentía al borde del llanto; tantas emociones negativas en un solo día estaban acabando con él.

—¡Yo no he sido, grandísimo idiota! —dijo Ty y lo soltó. Se le quitó de encima y se puso de pie. Tony continuó tirado en el suelo recién limpiado de su cuarto.

—¡Tú eras el único que sabía lo que había hecho! Yo no se lo conté a nadie más…

—¡Pero yo sí, Tony! —explicó Ty caminado alrededor y agitando mucho los brazos—. Se los dije a los imbéciles del equipo de remo… ¡Cómo los odio, por cierto! Quería presumirles lo que eras capaz de hacer porque los pillé en un momento en el que se estaban burlando de ti por cómo te veías con tus shorts del uniforme de básquet.

—¿Los del equipo de remo…? —repitió Tony esperanzado. Desde que Steve le había confesado que alguien de la escuela lo había delatado, había estado sufriendo mucho al imaginar que había sido Ty.

Ty, su mejor y único amigo.

—¡Perdóname, Tony! —dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro y dio un paso hacia él. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y Tony la aceptó—. Nunca me imaginé que iban a hacer algo tan horrible como delatarte ante las autoridades. ¡Pero ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido! Malditos, ya me las pagarán.

De pronto, Tony se sintió infinitamente mejor.  _No había sido Ty. Ty no lo había traicionado. Ty todavía seguía siendo su amigo._

—Discúlpame, Ty. No sabía. En serio. Cuando Steve me dijo, lo primero que pensé fue que tú…

—Está bien, Marco Antonio, te perdono —dijo su amigo con una gran sonrisa. Tiró de él y lo abrazó apretadamente.

Un abrazo que se prolongó durante varios momentos. Demasiados. Ty parecía no tener planes de soltarlo en los siguientes minutos, cosa que hizo que Tony se sintiera bastante incómodo. Se zafó, empujando a Ty hacia atrás.

—Deja de hacer mariconadas, César Tiberius Stone, o le contaré al periódico de la escuela de tu desastrosa y fallida cita con Marilyn Robinson.

—¡Te mataría, Anthony Stark! ¡Lenta y dolorosamente! —exclamó Ty de un modo muchísimo más ligero y Tony se sintió de igual manera: ligero y feliz. Bueno, lo más ligero y feliz que podía sentirse después de haber perdido la libertad durante seis meses, de haberse ganado un castigo en la Academia, de saber que todavía le faltaba enfrentar a Howard y,  _lo peor de todo,_ de haber perdido la amistad y confianza de Steve.

Recordar al Anciano volvió a estrujarle el estómago y el corazón.

Se prometió a sí mismo hacer algo para enmendar su error. Lo que fuera con tal de que Steve lo perdonase.

Estuvo tan distraído haciendo planes que apenas sí se dio cuenta de que Ty lo arrastraba rumbo al comedor de la Academia porque ya era hora de la cena.

* * *

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su cuarto después de cenar, Tony se sentía un poco más animado. Por culpa de los eventos sucedidos desde la mañana no había probado bocado y, si no hubiese sido por Ty que fue por él para llevarlo a comer, seguramente ni se habría acordado. Y menos ahora que tenía un nuevo proyecto entre manos; proyecto que le entusiasmaba más que nada porque creía que le ayudaría a arreglar las cosas con Steve.

 _Steve._  Abrió la puerta de su habitación, encendió la luz y el vacío lo asustó. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que los agentes de la DOD habían desmantelado y hurtado la gran mayoría de sus pertenencias… El cambio en el aspecto de su cuarto era espantoso y le chocó profundamente. Los seis meses que tenía que pasar castigado así, se le iban a hacer eternos.

Suspirando, entró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al teléfono.

_Podría llamarlo. Pedirle disculpas. Hacerle entender que fue totalmente sin querer. Que estaba enojado._

Apretó los labios. No. No podía hacer eso. Quería… No sabía lo que quería, pero la verdad era que no tenía el valor. Decidió esperar entonces unos días para llevar a cabo su plan. Después de todo, tenía exactamente una semana antes de que Steve regresara a Etiopía. Seguramente con eso entre manos, si es que lo conseguía, Steve estaría tan contento que no tendría más remedio que perdonarlo sin que Tony tuviera que decir esas palabras espantosas.

_Lo siento mucho._

Volvió a suspirar y se dedicó una hora más a terminar de limpiar lo que le había faltado.

* * *

Después de un rato, decidió que era suficiente y finalizó cambiando la ropa de su cama. Quitó las sábanas sucias de un tirón y su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando el casco del Capitán América salió despedido hacia un lado de la cama, cayendo sobre el suelo sin hacer ruido. Tony lo levantó y fue entonces que recordó que Steve se lo había quitado mientras charlaban ahí… Y luego, al irse, no lo llevaba puesto. Sencillamente lo había olvidado.

¿Sería tan poco importante que no tenía que obligarse a regresar por él? ¿Tendría muchos más de repuesto en su casa o en su casillero de la base militar? Tony se dejó caer en la cama con aquel casco en las manos, olvidándose totalmente de la tarea que había estado haciendo y concentrado en revisar aquella fascinante pieza de guardarropa militar. Sabía que Howard era quien se encargaba personalmente de hacerle sus trajes a Steve; Tony había escuchado que lo hacía desde que se conocieron en la Segunda Guerra, su padre siempre preocupado por usar los materiales más novedosos, resistentes a diversas contingencias como el fuego o las armas punzocortantes pero también lo más livianos posibles. Esa era de las cosas que Tony le agradecía a su padre: que al menos, a pesar de su constante amargura y arrogancia, se encargase personalmente y con todo su ahínco de la protección personal del Capitán.

Tony le dio vueltas al casco al revés y al derecho, haciendo una lista mental de los materiales de los que pudiera estar hecho: kevlar, nomex… ¿carbón polímero? Quizá titanio también. Tony lo oprimió entre sus dedos; se sentía extrañamente fascinado de estar manipulando algo que se encargaba de mantener de una pieza y a salvo a la cabezota de piedra del Anciano.

Pensó en Steve, en su visita de ese día. Pese a las horribles circunstancias, para Tony siempre era un deleite verlo aunque a veces fingiera que no era cierto. Como el día del partido de básquetbol. Tony no pudo ir a saludarlo, a él, a Jarvis y a su mamá; eso le habría significado la burla eterna de los demás… Nadie, nunca, saludaba a su familia durante los partidos. Se consideraba tan poco  _cool._

Pero ese día, en cambio… No es que Tony se hubiese muerto del gusto recibiendo a Steve en la Academia, pero al menos  _había sido él_ y no Howard a quien había enfrentado y tenido que explicar la tontería que había hecho contra el Pentágono. Un estremecimiento nada placentero recorrió su cuerpo  _sólo de pensar_ lo que Howard le habría dicho y hecho. Al menos, creía Tony, se había salvado de recibir una bien puesta bofetada.

Al menos.

Esperaba que cuando al fin Howard regresara de su viaje y tuviera que verlo, el enojo ya se le hubiese pasado un poco. Esperaba de todo corazón que la tía Peggy intercediera por él.

Steve se veía tan guapo en su uniforme del Capitán América. Tony se mordió el labio inferior ante el pensamiento repentino, ignorando por qué o de dónde había venido y dejó que su mente divagara en eso, excusándose en que era más placentero pensar en lo varonil y gallardo que se veía el maldito suertudo de Rogers en vez de temer por el inevitable encuentro que tendría pronto con su padre.

Sonrió al recordar lo despeinado que Steve había quedado al quitarse el casco, hacía apenas unas horas. Tony lo habría considerado gracioso y habría hecho una broma al respecto; era una lástima que las circunstancias no se prestaron para ello. Y además, el súper soldado estaba todo sucio. Y oloroso. Incluso traía el uniforme rasgado de algunas partes. Tony recordó con enorme satisfacción lo intimidados que habían estado  _absolutamente todos_ los presentes ante el Capitán América vestido con su uniforme completo y luciendo como si acabara de llegar de alguna guerra, agregando el punto extra de que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y nada feliz con la situación.

Había sido una visión casi…  _orgásmica._ Tony se rió a carcajadas ante la elección de la palabra, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ya tendría que preguntarle a Ty si él opinaba si el Capi se veía buenote o no. Al otro día. Quizá. Primero iba a analizar si era pregunta no era demasiado  _gay._

Bajó los ojos al casco y, en un impulso que no pudo resistir y porque no había nadie mirándolo, levantó el casco hasta su nariz y olfateó la parte interior. Reconoció el aroma de Steve de inmediato: era un olor conocido y reconfortante, el cual llevaba a su mente a un estado de relajamiento y algo parecido a la felicidad. Se dejó caer sobre la cama con el casco todavía sujeto de una mano. Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta del armario, la cual estaba cerrada y le impedía ver el póster del Capitán que escondía ahí colgado.

Pero no necesitaba de una imagen impresa para ver a Steve. Cerró los ojos, se lo imaginó en su mente así como lo había visto ese día: con el uniforme, enojado en beneficio de Tony, preocupado por él, defendiéndolo. Sucio, despeinado. Arrebatador.

—Joder, Steve —susurró y se durmió.

* * *

Oleadas cálidas y placenteras lo despertaron en la madrugada: Tony estaba acostado en posición fetal con el casco de Steve bien abrazado contra su pecho. El aroma de Steve inundando sus fosas nasales, el orgasmo que estaba experimentando provocando estremecimientos en cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Se apretó más en esa postura, aplastando el casco entre sus brazos y su pecho; ni siquiera necesitó tocarse su miembro para terminar de eyacular.

Tony se corrió, y se corrió. Jadeó, gimió, disfrutó de aquel momento de placer indescriptible mientras permitía que le obnubilara el cerebro y lo alejara un instante de su vida y problemas. Cada pulsación de su erección llevándolo a alturas insospechadas, cada escalofrío de su cuerpo sobrepasándolo. Casi podía gritar de lo bien que se sintió.

Finalmente terminó.

Tony se quedó así, jadeando fuerte, apretando el casco de Steve, sintiendo la humedad que empapaba incómodamente sus calzoncillos; primero caliente, luego tibia, enfriándose con rapidez.

Pero…  _¿qué mierda acababa de pasar?_ No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero podía jurar que había estado soñando con Steve.

—Oh no, joder no.

Eso…  _eso_ no podía estar pasándole a él. Tuvo ganas de llorar. Arrojó el casco lo más lejos que pudo; lo escuchó golpear contra una pared y rebotar.

Tony abrazó una almohada, se acurrucó a su alrededor y se negó a pensar en nada más.

Simplemente,  _no._

* * *

Casi una semana después, con su plan viento en popa, Tony se encontraba sentado en la sala de recepción de la Academia aguardando por la llegada de Steve.

Decir que estaba nervioso era quedarse corto. Estaba  _francamente aterrado._ No tenía idea de qué opinaba Steve al respecto de su proyecto, pero si el súper soldado ya estaba en camino de recogerlo, quizá quería decir que lo aprobaba.

A Tony le había costado sudor y lágrimas convencer al director de la Academia de que le otorgaran aquella oportunidad. Pero lo había conseguido; principalmente porque el director le tenía simpatía y el hombre estaba realmente furioso por la incursión tan agresiva que el DOD había realizado en su escuela. Hombre de ciencia y pedagogía, no creía que la "travesura" de Tony hubiese sido malévola y, en cambio, lo veía como una señal de su increíble capacidad e ingenio.

Que Dios bendijera a ese hombre, pensaba Tony. De ese día en adelante, no haría más que portarse bien tan sólo por él y para él.

Desde donde estaba sentado, miró entrar a Steve. El Capitán no llevaba su uniforme: iba vestido de civil y traía el casco de su motocicleta en la mano. La vista de  _ese_ casco le recordó a Tony  _otro_ casco diferente y se le secó la boca de la impresión. Recordó que lo tenía oculto en el rincón más profundo de su armario sin intención de devolvérselo a Steve, y la culpa lo carcomió.

Tuvo que recordarse a él mismo que Steve tenía muchos talentos y poderes, pero afortunadamente leer el pensamiento de los demás no era uno de ellos. Se obligó a poner cara de inocencia.

—Tony —lo saludó Steve. Era difícil leer al hombre. Tony no estaba seguro de si seguía enojado con él, si estaba preocupado o qué. Steve llevaba el ceño ligeramente fruncido y parecía muy en guardia—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya mejor?

—Steve —dijo Tony y se puso de pie. Llevaba en las manos varios papeles enrollados: eran los planos de todas y cada una de las máquinas y artilugios que había creado—. Steve —repitió—. Perdóname.

Pedirle perdón a Steve había sido el último de sus planes. Había creído que el orgullo no le permitiría hacerlo. Pero por alguna razón que no entendía, en cuanto había visto al hombre entrar a esa sala con aquel semblante preocupado y serio, Tony simplemente no había podido contenerse.

De nuevo, como muchas veces durante aquella semana, tuvo ganas de llorar.

La expresión en el rostro de Steve cambió como por arte de magia. Se ablandó, las marcas de arrugas desaparecieron. Sus ojos brillaron y una pequeña sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios.

— _Tony._  Ven acá —dijo Steve al tiempo que caminaba hacia el chico y le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros. Le dio un medio abrazo bastante apretado y Tony enterró la cara en la chaqueta del anciano que se resistía a envejecer. Sollozó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Rápidamente luchó por recuperar la compostura mientras Steve le frotaba la espalda y le revolvía el pelo—. Todo está bien, hijo. En serio. Todo está bien.

Tony se separó de él y discretamente se limpió la cara con la manga de su camisa.

—Entonces, ¿si vas a llevarme a Etiopía contigo? —le preguntó sin verlo a los ojos, intentando alisar los planos que se habían arrugado un poco con aquel inesperado abrazo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Tony —le respondió con la voz llena de cariño—. El director ya me ha explicado por teléfono e incluso ha mandado faxes con algunos de tus diseños. Son… —hizo una pausa y Tony elevó la mirada para verlo a la cara. Steve parecía resplandecer de orgullo—. No tengo ni palabras. Completamente ingeniosos, económicos, sustentables… Útiles. Tony, niño mío, con esto —dijo Steve y señaló los planos de Tony—.  _Vas a salvar vidas._  Esto sí es algo a lo que yo podría llamar  _un logro_ —finalizó y sonrió cálidamente.

El súper soldado y el hijo del millonario se quedaron viéndose a los ojos durante segundos completos. El peso de lo que Steve acababa de decirle a Tony lo estaba abrumando pero del modo más hermoso y placentero.

Sabiendo que la misión de Steve en Etiopía no era la guerra (al menos, no esa vez), sino una completamente humanitaria donde el pobre hombre estaba esforzándose casi hasta a punto de desfallecer con tal de ayudar a la población con la escalofriante hambruna que los azotaba, Tony se había puesto a investigar las circunstancias, los recursos con los cuales el país todavía contaba, y había tenido montones de ideas. Había inventado una fórmula súper económica para alimentar al ganado con ingredientes locales que eran prácticamente basura. Había realizado diseños para utensilios agrícolas que podían fabricar los mismos pobladores, aparte de una fórmula para un material extra económico pero resistente. Tenía diseños de pozos, letrinas, diques, presas, carreteras, caminos e incluso casas, todo ello con la intención de realizarse del modo más económico posible. Quizá con aquello no iba a salvar a toda Etiopía pero… Si Steve insistía que tal vez podía ayudar a una persona o dos, o a una familia completa, Tony creía que podía darse por bien servido y había valido la pena.

No negaba que al inicio lo había planeado como una estrategia para congraciarse con Steve, pero conforme pasó la semana e hizo averiguaciones, y vio videos, y leyó periódicos y artículos del tema, tomó verdadera consciencia de lo terrible del problema.

Un par de veces lloró mucho al pensar en todas aquellas vidas inocentes perdidas por no tener alimento suficiente.

Ahora… ahora tenía en las manos la posibilidad de ayudarlos. Steve iba a llevarlo con él, lo iba a poner en los sitios correctos. Y con la brigada de ingenieros del ejército que los acompañarían, iban a construir todas aquellas cosas.

Por si fuera poco, Howard y María, orgullosos de Tony y de sus ideas, habían hecho una jugosa donación para que su retoño pudiera llevar a cabo la gran mayoría de sus proyectos. Con la presión de SHIELD, la Academia de Tony y del ejército, el DOD no había tenido más remedio que levantarle a Tony el arresto domiciliario con tal de que pudiera realizar aquel viaje a Etiopía.

Tony creía que los bastardos seguramente lo veían como un castigo peor y quizá secretamente deseaban que se muriera en alguna emboscada hecha por los rebeldes o construyendo un dique en medio del desierto, imagen mental que le hacía mucha gracia. 

Como fuera, lo había logrado.

Pero lo mejor,  _lo mejor,_ era la sonrisa de Steve y la mirada llena de cariño que éste le dirigió.

Tomándolo del hombro, Steve acompañó a Tony hacia el estacionamiento de la Academia, le ayudó a colocarse un casco y a subir detrás de él.

Tony se apretó firmemente contra el cuerpo de Steve cuando se pusieron en marcha, aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y se propuso a disfrutar como nunca de aquel viaje... y de enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria lo que había pasado la noche que durmió con el casco del Capitán América entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, prometo responder todo muy pronto!


End file.
